Godly Circumstances
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Nikita, a secret demigoddess, comes back to Greece after leaving in the Dark Ages. Now with her protector Roscoe she explores the new modern Greece. Then the worse thing happens, she falls in love with a god. Full summary inside. Rated for safety.
1. From US to Greece

This is my first Greek Mythology story so just thought I'd get that out of the way. Oh and it is AU which means it is totally made up if you don't know. And I apologize ahead of time if the gods and goddesses are very OC or very out of character. Sorry about that. It's just hard actually picturing gods' and goddesses' personality. It's called Godly Circumstances and the title serves a double purpose. It's a pun and it actually ties in with the story if you read the summary you'll find out why unless you have already figured it out. Also there will be no sex in this story (shockingly) but there's a lot of adult scenes which is why it is rated M but it is also for safety. So in other words it should be safe to read. I DO NOT OWN GREEK MYTHOLOGY OR GREEK CULTURE! Now that I got all that out of the way and spent more than half a page on this, please read and enjoy it and please review. I love your feedback whether it is good or flames. Also I listen to suggestions so feel free and keep an eye out because your suggestion may appear in the story.

Full summary: Nikita, a secret demigoddess, comes back to Greece after leaving in the Dark Ages. Now with her protector Roscoe she explores the new modern Greece. She worries about being discovered by the gods and goddess in this "field trip" to Greece. Then the worst possible thing happens, she falls in love with a god. AterosXOC, OCXOC, AphroditeXAres, ZuesXHera, HadesXPersephone, slight AnterosXEros.

Key:

"Regular talking"

"_Emphasis"_

_Thoughts_

Change in point of view

_-*- _scene change (sometimes I will state the change, it will be like this; -*- "…" -*-)

* * *

The hills of San Francisco, California graced the hustle and bustle of this sea side city. People chatted and shopped down on the pier and thrill seekers took their skateboards and rushed down the huge hills. Car and trolleys, bikes and skates passed through these streets every day, a feeling of happiness in the air. San Fran has many different atmospheres, but the atmosphere in the Desoto home was far different than the norm.

"Oh my baby boy!" Amelia yelled as she held her only son in a death grip. Her short blonde her clasped itself around her small face and neck.

"Mom!" Roscoe the fifth gasped out. "Let go! Please!" Roscoe, being tall, kneeled down to give his mother a hug before she started choking the life out of him.

His mother released him and started patting the invisible dirt off his shirt. "Sorry." She whispered before taking a step back. "I just can't believe that my little boy is of on his first big journey with Nikita." Amelia released a small squeak. "Oh I can't believe it!"

Roscoe fixed his matted brown-blonde hair. He then looked into a mirror that was right to the left of him before turning to his mother again. "Well believe it mother 'cause soon I will be on the plane to Greece!"

His father, Roscoe the forth walked into the living room and placed an arm around Amelia. His hair was shaved giving off no proof that his hair is light brown with a natural highlight of dark brown. "Now son, please keep a good eye on Nikita. Greece is the most dangerous place for her to be in."

His son saluted his father. "Yes sir!"

"Keep extra vigilance and watch out for anything weird or out of the ordinary. Those gods and goddesses hear and see everything in Greece's borders."

"Yes sir!" Roscoe the fourth repeated.

"Now your bags are in the car, get Nikita down here so we can say goodbye to her."

"Yeah. Ok." His son said as he ran into the hall and up the spiral stairs that lead to Nikita's room. Roscoe knocked a few times on the door before coming in. "Hey Nikita you'd better get down soon. Dad and Ma want to give you a proper goodbye."

Nikita sat on her bed looking out of the window. Her natural dark red hair that reached a little past her shoulders hid her face. She turned her head and looked at Roscoe. Her slim figure was too small for the queen sized bed she laid on. She sighed and moved herself into a sitting position. "I don't think I'm ready to go Roscoe."

Roscoe who was messing with her stuff on her dresser counter looked at her through the mirror. "What? Nikita you can't be serious! I have been waiting four years for this trip. Four years!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't think I can go back."

Roscoe turned and leaned on her dresser. "Sure you can. You'll have me."

"No offence Roscoe but I would rather go with your father instead." She said quietly.

"There you go again." The protector said he walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't trust me with your life."

Nikita quickly shook her head. "I trust you Roscoe. You've been my protector for almost 5 years now. It's just that your father was the best protector I have ever had."

"You're not even giving me a chance to do something Nikita. Here in the US you're as safe as everyone else is so I practically don't do anything. Just give me a chance."

Nikita's emerald green eyes bored into Roscoe's brown ones. She sighed and turned her head away. "Alright. I'll come down in a moment."

Roscoe smiled softly at her. "Thanks Nikita." He stood and walked quietly out of her room.

Nikita sat in silence for a few seconds before looking around her room. At first glance she seems like a regular teenage girl with posters of Kings of Leon, Justin Bieber, and Jason Derulo but the truth is that she is anything but. The next 15 minutes went by quickly as she said goodbye to Roscoe's parents, her old protectors, and got into the family's Rolls-Royce. She may look like a regular rich teenage girl, but she is actually a demigoddess.

-*- Airport -*-

"So I think that we can bring movies onto the plane, once they get scanned and FBI inspected, but we have to leave our phones, IPods, and any other electronic device in either the luggage or the carryon bags. Thing is they have be turned off and once again inspected by the police. Man, I remember the days when we just got on the plane you know? It's all these terrorists fault." Roscoe's voice was the only thing Nikita was trying to pay attention to but it is difficult when you worry for your life the moment you step of a plane. "I can't believe the flight is 16 hours and 30 minutes long. I'm just glad that we are leaving at 3:40 pm and not at 3:40 am. I don't think I would have been able. What about you Nikita?"

"Yeah. Defiantly not."

"Come on Nikita! Live a little." Roscoe placed his hands on her shoulders. "Those Greek deities don't even know you exist. They won't even recognize you. Besides, the luggage is being transported to the plane and in 16 and a half long hours we'll land on Crete, meet our tour guide for the next 2 weeks. I really hope that the guide is a hot girl. That would so totally rock!" Roscoe removed his hands and fell into a day dream about what the tour guide will look like.

Nikita sighed. _Oh Roscoe. I wish I could live a little but I just can't. I'm worried, not only for me but for you and your parents. If we die in Greece what will they say, what will they do when they find out their little boy is gone? I can't even imagine. _Nikita closed her eyes. _I don't want to be the cause of your death._

-*- On the plane -*-

"I think that I should plan out our schedule for the first 2 hours and then eat for the next hour then fall asleep and I usually sleep for 8 hours so that's 11 hours wasted. Hm… Then I could watch a movie for the last bit and eat again during the movie… That should be it." Roscoe tapped his chin with his pen. He looked over to Nikita. "What do you think?"

Nikita smiled and shook her head. "I swear your stupid scheduling."

"Don't my scheduling." He said defensively. "It's one of my OCDs."

Nikita giggled. "It's fine Roscoe." She shook her head and looked out the window. Roscoe doesn't really have OCD, he just has this thing, ever since he was little, to schedule everything. That's why he's such an A student in college and he can still practice his fighting skills with his dad. Nikita did have to admit though, that scheduling out what to do on the plane is actually a smart thing. Nikita personally rather sleep now and be awake during the night so she can see the lights of cities from above. That always fascinated her. She raised her arms above her head, stretched and yawned. "Good night Roscoe." She got herself comfortable while he started yelling at her.

"You're going to sleep now? We just got in the air like 15 minutes ago! Nikita! Come on! You've got to help me with the land scheduling! Nikita!"

"'Night." She said tiredly as she quickly drifted to sleep.

-*- Night -*-

Nikita gradually awoke from her sleep. She yawned and stretched once more, being careful of the sleeping Roscoe beside her. A flight attendant saw her wake up and quickly made her way to her. "Excuse me." The flight attendant whispered. "Do you need anything to perk you up?" She said adding an incredibly big smile on her face.

Nikita yawned once more. She muttered an apology and looked at the attendant's name tag. 'Lisa' it read. "Yes actually. Coca Cola please. Oh and could you tell me how long into the flight we are?"

Lisa nodded. "We are about 12 hours in the flight ma'am."

Nikita nodded. "Thank you." With a small nod Lisa moved towards the back of the plane. Nikita looked over towards Roscoe. _If you followed your schedule then right now you are behind on watching your movie and eating. We're going to have to eat at the hotel when we get there. _Nikita cracked her knuckles and neck and lowered down the tray in front of her. Lisa came back and carefully gave Nikita her soda. "Thank you and I don't need anything else." Once again Lisa nodded and left. Nikita twisted the bottle and took a long sip of soda. She then stared blankly at the seat in front of her. She then suddenly realized that she has been dying to get a pure Greek gyro.

In about 30 minutes time Roscoe woke up with a loud yawn. "That was a good sleep." He looked over to Nikita who smiled at him and waved. "Hey. You're awake."

"Yeah, and by the way you were asleep for an extra hour and a half."

"Ah man that throws me off my schedule!"

Nikita laughed and Lisa appeared then. "Excuse me sir, do you need anything?"

Roscoe looked at Lisa. "Yes actually. Two bags of peanuts and a Coke if you will."

"Right." Lisa said as she walked towards the back of the plane.

Nikita leaned in closer to Roscoe's ear. "You know that she thinks your cute right?"

Roscoe looked at her. "Really? How can you tell?"

"You are clueless! She was giving you all of the signs."

"What signs?"

Nikita groaned and placed a hand to her forehead. "Idiot." She mumbled before looking straight at the seat. She did though look at him through the corner of her eye.

"What signs?" Roscoe repeated.

Lisa came to his side then. She lowered Roscoe's tray for him and placed three bags of peanuts and his soda down before him. "Would there be anything else?" Lisa placed a hand daintily on the seat in front of Roscoe and her other hand was placed as daintily on his left arm rest. Lisa then batted her mascara lined eyelashes towards Roscoe. Nikita shook her head. If Roscoe didn't see all the signs from this then he's dumber than he seems.

Roscoe just starred at the bags of peanuts before him. He then looked up at Lisa. "Excuse me, I only asked for two bags, not three."

Nikita placed a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter from Lisa's shocked expression. She was sure that she would have either slapped him for not noticing the signs or burst out crying because of his stupidity. She did neither. She sucked in a deep breath of air and straightened. "I gave you an extra bag for you to enjoy sir."

"Oh thanks. Very kind of you."

"You're welcome." She then turned and walked stiffly to the back of the plane.

Roscoe turned his head to look at Nikita. "Was there any signs there?"

Nikita turned around in her seat. "Are you kidding me? She was reeking of pheromones."

"Oh… Was giving me an extra bag a sign?"

"No duh doofus."

Roscoe only shrugged as he opened his first bag of peanuts.

-*- Crete Airport -*-

"Freedom!" Roscoe yelled the moment he stepped into the airport. He got some looks but he ignored them. "Come one Nikita; let's go get our bags then meet at the guide at the bus loop." He grabbed Nikita by her wrist and pulled her along.

"Roscoe wait! I'm carrying a bag you know!"

He ignored her. "Come on Nikita!" _I just love when the first luggage comes out. _

They reached the luggage pick up and Nikita plopped down onto a bench. "Ugh…" She groaned. Roscoe sat beside her. "Can't wait to meet our guide."

"Oh please." Nikita panted out. "You just want to see if she's a hot tour guide. You don't even know if he'll be a she."

"Oh I know she's a she. I can feel it!"

"Well let's hope it's not the peanuts."

Roscoe looked at her. The luggage then started pulling out and Roscoe was the first to reach the snakelike train. Nikita just sat back and let Roscoe do all the work. She found herself looking around the airport, hoping that there was no god or goddess watching her or worse, in the airport. "Found your Nikita!" Roscoe yelled as he pulled out a light red luggage and placing it beside him.

In about 25 minutes Roscoe's luggage and Nikita's shoe luggage (an: I actually based this on me. I have a clothes luggage and a shoe luggage because shoes take up to much space in with the clothes) was found and the two made their way to the bus loop. There they waited by a sign that said 'Greek Tours'. For the next 20 minutes more people started coming up and the whole tour group was able to introduce themselves. By this time it was 8:25pm and the whole group became tired and hungry. Then, as if on cue, their tour guide appeared.

"Ya-sas." Female tour guide looked around her early 20's, maybe 21, with what looked like mid-back length hair tied back in a high ponytail by a purple ribbon. Her hazel colored eyes looked over the 15 or so people group. Roscoe smiled at her and she nodded. She then looked out towards the others. "Hari-ka pou sas gno-ri-ssa. Me lene Alexandra Sica." She then giggled at the confused face. "You didn't understand me?" After receiving a few nods she giggled again. "I'm sorry. I said 'Hello. Please to meet you. My name is Alexandra Sica.'" She smiled at the group who all 'oohed'. "I am your tour guide in your visit to my Greece. I was born and raised here and I have a master's in Greek culture and mythology."

Nikita felt herself stiffen. Roscoe beside her elbowed her a few times. He then leaned in and whispered in her ears. "Told you she was a girl! And she is so hot!"

Alexandra smiled after she finished talking about herself. "I am very sorry for being late. I would have been here sooner but I had a family problem." She looked around. "You see, my family hates that I am a tour guide. They wanted me to be a professor or something. But I am very happy to be here. I love to travel and this is the job for me. Now if you would please follow me to our bus so we can check in to the hotel and have dinner yes?" The group followed her, or more like her flag, like a sick puppy.

Roscoe walked quickly to her side. "Ah… Hello Miss Sica. I'm Roscoe Bailey Desoto V." He extended his free hand towards her.

"Ya-sas Mr. Desoto." She shook his hand with her free hand.

"Please, call me Roscoe." He said as he dropped his hand. "Mr. Desoto's my father."

She giggled softly. "Ok Roscoe, as long as you call me Alex." She giggled once more before stopping at the open doors of a bus. "You can either place you luggage in the compartments outside the bus or you can hold them inside the bus. Thank you." She said the group arrived the bus.

Nikita panted heavily as she stood by Roscoe. "Could you maybe not abandon me again? This is really heavy."

Roscoe shook his head quickly. "Oh sorry Nikita. Let me help you with that." He took her larger luggage. He then rolled both luggages to one of the bus's compartments and lifted the luggage one at a time into it. Roscoe then looked over to Alex and waved. She smiled and waved back.

Nikita scoffed. "Show off."

Roscoe grinned at her and took her last luggage and lifted into the bus.

The bus shortly rolled off towards the hotel where the tour group checked in, ate and then fell to sleep, except for Nikita who starred at the white ceiling above her. _I hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake. _She thought grimly to herself as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Here's to the first chapter. 7 pages long in word. Anyways please review. Below are some translations.

Translations:

Me lene – my name is…

Hari-ka pou sas gno-ri-ssa – please to meet you

Ya-sas – hello/goodbye


	2. Anteros' new intrest

Nikita

"Nikita! Wake up man!" Roscoe yelled in my ear while he shook my body by my shoulders.

I groaned and turned slightly to the left to see the time. It read 5:30 am. I groaned again, this time flipping myself onto my face. "Roscoe! Go away!" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Come on Nikita you sleepy head!" Roscoe then did something that I will soon get him back from. He sat on top of me, hard.

I gasp under his weight. "Roscoe!" The yell came out raspy and incomprehensible but Roscoe seemed to have understood. He quickly got off of me but the next thing I know he pulled me out onto the floor by my wrists. I squeak loudly as my butt hit the floor. "Roscoe!" I yelled again.

He grins at me. "What? It's time to get up."

"No it isn't." I say as I stand up. "I wake up when the alarm starts—"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

I turn my head from the clock to Roscoe. "You little basturd! You changed the alarm didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said while still grinning madly at me like a drunken fool.

I groan for the third time. Then I sigh. I could just go back to sleep but I'm already wide awake and it will take a whole lot for me to fall back asleep. And besides, I was going to wake up originally in an hour anyway. I walk over to my luggage that sits on the window seat of the hotel room. I unzip the case and start pulling out my outfit for the day. Then I pause. What are we even doing today? "Roscoe?" I start without turning. "What are we doing today?"

"Visiting the Palace of Knossos for the beginning of the day then we're going to the Malia ruins and then back here. Then tomorrow we have a free walk around for about 5 hours then we take the boat to Athens."

"Oh… Thanks." I received a small grunt. I then continued picking out my outfit. I pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite pink halter top. It was mostly plain except for the small picture of a red rose. The edges donned red lace around the bottom. I then grabbed my tan strapless bra and walled towards the bathroom. Roscoe just sat on the bed and flipped through the channels.

"Why is everything in Greek?" I heard him mutter as I closed the door behind me.

By the time I was ready Roscoe practically, no, scratch that, he pulled me out of the room and straight into the elevator. "Jeez Roscoe. In a hurry?" He only shrugged. I sighed. He was so easy to read. But then again, he is so much like his father and his dad used to be my protector at some point. "It's the tour guide right?" I ask in my tease voice. He looks at me and his face turns a small shade of pink. He shrugs again and looks away. I laugh. "Hey, did you know that your father acted like this when he first met your mother?" He turns a little bit darker. I smile. "Maybe you'll marry her one day and conceive the next protector."

"Nikita!" Now he's bright red as he tries to stare me down. "Can't you shut your trap?"

I laugh. "Oh come on Roscoe. I know that you are already thinking about it. I know you too well." He groans softly and he turns away again. "You know it's not bad for you to be thinking about it you know?" I ask softly. "But I would give it some time. And if I were you I wouldn't worry."

He looks at me once again. "Why do you say that?"

I roll my eyes. "She likes you too you doofus."

"R-really? Is it the signs?"

We then silenced as the doors opened. Like someone out there loves, or hates, Roscoe, there was Alexandra, or 'Alex', appear in the elevator door. "Oh… Hello." She said gingerly as she stepped beside me.

"H-hey Alex." Roscoe smiles at her as he rubs the back of his head.

"Hi Roscoe." She replies quietly as she turns her head away.

I, completely ignored, am the only one in the 'Elevator of Love' not blushing. I mentally sigh as I realistically roll my eyes. You would think that me being a demigoddess I would have had many boyfriends or have already lost my virginity or have a gazillion children but I don't. In my whole immortal life time I've only had 10 boyfriends, all of them being total ass-holes, I haven't lost my virginity and that being I have no children. I have raised myself, with the help of my protectors and their families, to be a better person, or at least a better demigoddess. The elevator stops again at the lobby. The doors open and Roscoe and Alex walk out. They run into each other in the door and become what I call 'shy babbling fools' muttering their apologizes.

Roscoe allows Alex to go out first followed by him and then me. "So Alex, I'm excited about going to the ruins today." She smiles and nods at him. "Uh… It was nice riding in the elevator with you." I mentally slap my forehead. 'Nice riding in the elevator?' Smooth.

Surprisingly it worked. "Yes. I enjoyed it as well. Thanks Roscoe."

"No prob!" He shots his signature 'girl-catching' grin. If this was an anime show, a little diamond of 'shine' would appear at the corner of his mouth.

She giggles softly. "See you later Roscoe."

"Right back at ya." She then quietly walks away with a huge smile on her face. She looked back two times. "Isn't she great?" He mutters.

I giggle. "Yep. Your 'girl-catching' grin defiantly worked Roscoe."

He started to walk away from me. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I followed him. "Oh really? I saw you, I saw everything."

"No you didn't."

"Oh yes I did! I was completely ignored and I… saw… everything."

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-uh!"

-*- Mt. Olympus -*-

Regular

Eros lifted his empty wine chalice in the air. His wings, perfectly folded behind his back as he lay on his bed. His shoulder length red hair is messy and his tunic's shoulder strap rested around his upper arm. A blanket covered him from below his waist. Anteros knew from the moment he first walked in the room that his brother is intoxicated. "Brother!" Eros yells out. "Welcome brother! Would you mind fill my cup?"

Anteros shook his head at his brother. His tied long, mid back, red hair waved back and forward as he shook his head. His feathered butterfly wings twitched slightly. One of Anteros' hands grabbed his arrow that lay by his side. "Did you forget that mother will come and visit us today? How dare you get drunk?"

"How dare I?" Eros asked as he propped himself up by his elbows. "How dare you not fill me up when I specifically ask?" Eros jumped out of his bed his tunic flapped everywhere and Anteros did his best to not look down. Eros stomped his way just before his brother. "How dare you?" He asked once more as he gripped the strap of Anteros' exomis (1).

Anteros stood still. He starred into Eros' eyes making it sure to Eros that he wasn't having it today. "Eros," he said quietly, "mother is coming today and I need to you to get ready and get sober quick. I don't want mother to punish you like last time." Last time being when his mother, Aphrodite, cast a one week spell on Eros that made him more or less incapacitated.

That seems to have reached to Eros as he released the shoulder strap and take a few steps back. "Fine Anteros, you win. I'll be off now." Eros turned on his heel and made his way towards his wardrobe.

The minutes passed quickly as soon Aphrodite walked into the room. Her full length toga gracing her body and her blonde wavy hair placed squarely on her back. "Hello Anteros, my son."

"Hello mother." The two exchanged a small hug.

Aphrodite looked around. "Where are your brothers?"

"Himeros and Pothos are busy with the task Zeus brought upon them and Eros is getting ready for your visit."

"He should already be ready." Aphrodite said as she walked passed Anteros. "What does that tell me?"

Anteros looked towards his mother. "Mother, I should tell you. Eros got himself drunk once again."

"For Zeus' sake can he not stay sober for a period of a month?"

Eros came out on cue. "Hello mother—"

"Eros!" She yelled. "Are you drunk?" Anteros flinched slightly under his mother's strong voice. He looked over towards his brother and saw that he was glaring at him. "Answer me Eros! Or so help me I will bring your father into this!"

Eros looked straight at his mother. She wouldn't even. Ares wouldn't come just to scold him, but then again, his father is the god of war. "Yes." He answered through clenched teeth.

Aphrodite released a breath. "Anteros, leave us."

Anteros bowed towards his mother and quickly left the temple. He found himself at his temple, away from the fighting between his mother and brother. He feels bad for telling on his brother but it had to be done. Ever since the gods and goddess have been otherwise obsolete all we can do is sit around, get fat, lazy and drunk. Though all that is an understatement for Anteros. Anteros sat in his chair and quickly passed a hand over a white orb. White smoke formed inside the orb and then a picture of a Greek city appeared. Anteros controlled the movement of the picture b a flick of his hand; he is out looking for someone to punish to take his mind off his family. He stopped when he came upon a couple that is fighting. A group of people were around the two, trying hard to get them to stop.

"Who is Becky? Tell me Thomas, who is Becky?" The female yelled.

"It's none of your business you bitch!"

"It's all of my business you basturd! Who the hell is Becky?"

"Fine, you want to know? She is my girlfriend, my _real _girlfriend! I used you to get her jealous so she could come back to me!"

The female gasped. Then she became even angrier. "You used me? What the hell!"

"You heard me!"

Anteros sighed and shook his head. As god of requited love it was his sworn duty to punish those who scorn love or use the love of others to their own advantage. He was about to send a plague to the male called Thomas when a beautiful female came in between the fighting couple.

-*- The fight -*-

"Stop it!" Nikita yelled as she was thrusting her hands towards the two. "Stop it both of you!" She looked at the two. "You can easily solve this! Don't go into violence."

Thomas scoffed. "What are ya? Some type of hippie?"

Nikita put her hands down. "No I'm not. I just want to enjoy my vacation."

"This should wait." The girl said. "I don't want to ruin others vacation."

"Nobody asked you Sara!" Thomas yelled.

"I'm just trying to stop this fucking fighting!"

Nikita groaned. "Shut up! Just shut up! We are on a vacation not a reality show! So if you both will, continue this 'conversation' of yours later when I don't give a shit about it!"

"Why you little…" Thomas muttered as he rushed towards Nikita.

Roscoe, who was at the back of the group, tried pushing himself through the crowd. "Nikita! Watch out!"

Nikita turned her head. She gasped as she saw his fist being raised. She bent her knees and extended an arm out. She aimed for the stomach and then while standing up she pushed her arm into his stomach. His breath escaped as he became stunned. Then she stood up and grabbed his arms before he fell back to the ground. "Somebody help." She called out as she held onto his arms. Roscoe came and took one of Thomas' arms. Placing it around his neck Nikita copied the movement. "Call the ambulance."

"I got it covered." Alex said as she shut her cell phone. She turned towards the tour group. "Feel free to walk around and meet back here in 30 minutes. Thank you." Alex then jogged towards Roscoe and Nikita.

The tour group dispensed, muttering about the fight leaving Sara to stand and watch as the four disappeared in the distance and the flashing lights of the ambulance appearing.

-*- Anteros -*-

Anteros couldn't believe it. This girl, Nikita, stopped a fight between the fighting couple and ended this whole commotion. Anteros felt himself smile. He could tell that she is different. _There is something about her. _He thought as he watched her and her friend, Roscoe, hand Thomas over to the paramedics. Now that he knows about Nikita, now he will watch her, and find out everything about her.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! Please review thanks.

1-Exomis: it's a type of toga that more or less dresses with one shoulder strap. It is sometimes tied at the waist with rope.


	3. Info on Nikita

Roscoe

"Roscoe, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere important." I reply almost immediately. I pull Nikita over to a ruin and I look inquiringly at the column. "But since we're here… Could you translate this?"

Nikita gave me the look, the look that said 'you pulled me here just to read you what something says in Greek.' I gave her a small smile. She raises one eyebrow but turns to look at the column. "It's nothing really important Roscoe. Just talking about Theseus and his accomplishment for killing Minotaur."

"That's what I thought. I recognized the scripture here. It's Minotaur isn't it?"

"Yeah." She scratched the back of her head. "I sort of think that Minotaur didn't deserve his death. He could have been a great person if not for his half-bull-ness."

I look at her. "Are you kidding me? He killed thousands of people."

She shrugs and looks at the scripture. "He was forced too. He was never fed. The only time he was able to get food was with the sacrifices. He was just trying to survive."

"Survive my ass." I look at the column. "Theseus was a hero man."

I see her shrug. "'Whatever side you pick there will always be an opposing side'." She then turned and walked deeper into the ruins. I shake my head. Her quote was one that she made up herself. I run a hand through my hair and followed behind Nikita.

The Palace of Knossos really proved to be a great first day in Greece. I looked around the ruins. Believe it or not I am actually protecting Nikita. Not only am I looking at these ruins but I am also surveying. Anything, or anyone, that may seem out of place or just plain weird is something I look for. I really don't think that anything will happen though. I know that Greece is all dangerous, have all the red flags out, but I really doubt anything happening. I smile and I feel the blood rushing to my face. Well, at least not anything with Nikita. I look over to Alex who is answering questions about the ruins. I look over to Nikita who is starting to climb up some stairs. Looking back over to Alex who has freed herself of her tourist just covered her mouth over with her hand, probably to cover up a yawn. I smile and make my way over to her. "Hey Alex."

She looks over tiredly and smiles at me. "Hey Roscoe. How are you enjoying the ruins?"

"They're great." Truth. "I love Greek Mythology and history." Half truth. "I think it's the best thing since football." Lie.

She smiles at me. "Cool. My whole life is devoted to mythology. I think it's a big part of my culture you know?"

"Yeah…" Not really.

Alex looks over to Nikita. "Is that your sister?"

I look over to Nikita as well. She has her hand on a column and she has that face where it makes you almost want to cry. The face of remembrance. Nikita used to come here before the Dark Ages and read all the stories and tales on the walls of the city. I suppress a sigh. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." I look back at Alex who too looked at me. "My family adopted her." Sort of. She has been with my family for 5 generations. You may think that's a lot but it's just an embryo compared to her other families. Her longest stay was for 20 generations. She tries not to stay with a family for too long though she does keep in touch with most of her past families.

"Aw… What happened to her parents? How old was she when she was adopted?"

"Her parents died…" Again, half truth. Her mother died, burned to death when the city was being burned to get rid of the culture and stuff like that. Her father on the other hand, he's immortal so he's the lie part. "… and she was about 3 when we first got her." Yeah, more like almost 3,000 years old. To be more specific it is actually 3,128 years old. Nikita left Greece when she was 18 when the Dark Ages first started in 1100 B.C.

"Poor thing."

"Yeah, but she has me as an older brother my parents to take care of her so she's alright."

"How old are you?"

"19, turning 20 next month." I am a summer baby, as is Nikita. In fact we were born on almost the same day. She was born on July 11th and I was born on July 9th. Pretty neat right?

"Well happy early birthday."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"My birthday's actually in four days, I turn 21."

"Cool!" I say louder than I wanted it to be. It did make me happy though. "Nikita and I can celebrate your birthday in style, Greek style!"

She laughs. "Thanks but that's not necessary."

"Are you kidding? It is very necessary! My family raised us to celebrate the day of someone's birth because they are important." She shrugs. I place an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. What do you say?" I shoot her my, what Nikita calls, girl-catching grin.

She blinks but then she smiles. "O-ok. Whatever you want to do Roscoe."

"Great. We're going to have a huge party in Athens alright!"

We both laugh and we walk off together into the ruins.

Nikita

I smile down at my friend Roscoe. He's got the girl. She may not know it yet but she's his now. Even if she wanted to get out, he's got her. Roscoe has always reminded me of the male version of Aphrodite. He could get any girl he wanted just like she could get any guy she wants. My smile soon fades away. I almost forgot that I am in Greece. It is my Greece even if I don't want it to be. I sit on a stone and I feel like I belong. For the first time since I left I belong. I sigh. Of course I belong. I'm a freaking demigoddess. I place my hands in my lap and I cross my ankles. Yep… I'm home.

Anteros

I lean into the orb. She looks sad. I tap on the orb and the picture zooms in closer to her. She defiantly has this beauty about her. I see that she has freckles on her upper cheek and her face is like it was sculpted out of stone, so perfect and beautiful. Her slim figure is what I consider perfect. She's not too skinny and not fat at all. And her hair, her hair is the color of red wine and it curves and waves like the ocean. I am captivated by her. It reminds me so much of a mortal girl I was fascinated with a long, long time ago. I hear footsteps nearing and I quickly pass my hand over the orb and the image disappears quickly. I lean back in my chair and try to look as coyly as possible.

Mother walks in and she stops right before my orb. "Any people to punish my son?" She asks her voice now full of peace and happiness.

"No." I simply say.

My mother tilts her head to the side. I try to keep my face straight with hardly any emotion. She smiles softly at me. "Why Anteros, are you smitten with a mortal?"

I mentally curse and I straighten in my chair. Who am I to fool Aphrodite, goddess of love, lust and beauty about my fascination with Nikita? "Mother, I only saw a beautiful girl that is all."

She blinks slowly at me. "Hmm… You know Anteros; I have not seen that look on your face for a long time."

"Mother." I say strongly.

She laughs, it sounding like a harp resonating in a marble room. "I will leave now Anteros. I will visit again, shortly." She turns and starts to walk away.

"Goodbye mother." I call after her. Once her footsteps disappear, Eros limps into the room.

"I hope you are happy." He says through clenched teeth as he plops down onto my bed.

"Well I warned you Eros. I warned you that she would get mad."

"If you did not tell her anything nothing would have happened." I shrug. "So was she telling the truth brother?"

"The truth about what?"

"You being smitten with a mortal girl." I remain quiet. I even wonder if I should tell Eros. "So it is true. I could hit her with my arrows, of course you would have to be the first person she sees or you lost her."

"I am not smitten with a mortal girl Eros." I say that on the account that the thought of her being forced to love me is devastating to me.

He shrugs. "If you ever change your mind brother…"

"I am not smitten with a mortal girl Eros." I repeat.

He stands. "Whatever you say." He turns and starts walking away. "I am going to visit the wood nymphs."

I shake my head and I wait until I know that Eros is long gone. I pass my hand over the orb again and continued watching over Nikita.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Lost, Found, Unnoticed

-*- The next day -*-

Regular

"Shopping!" A teenage girl yelled as she ran out from the hotel, her parents trying their best to catch up to her.

Roscoe clasped his hands together. "Come on Alex. You have to join us!"

"I don't want to impose." She answered quietly.

Nikita shook her head. "There would be no imposing. The more the merrier."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "Because if not I could—"

"Nope!" Roscoe yelled. "You deserve a day to shop or hang out! Come on." He took her hand and pulled her along.

Nikita followed as the two got on the bus that would take them to the market. Roscoe and Alex sat next to each other and Nikita sat, more like laid down, behind them. Alex gasped. "Crap." She stood. "Attention, my group. I just want to make sure everyone left their luggage and bags to the boat company so that your bags will already be on the boat." Nods and 'yeah we got it' were received Alex nodded. "Ok. Just wanted to make sure." She signaled the bus driver and then sat down with a sigh. "I'm forgetting to do stuff."

"It's alright. We all read the pamphlet while we were waiting for you at the airport so we know what we're doing and besides, humans forget things sometimes." He casually drapes his arm around the back of her seat and she smiles at him.

Nikita couldn't help but smile. Apparently when she said that Roscoe would marry the girl and have babies is true. She could tell that even though they met only a few days ago that their love for each other is strong. _Must be the fault of Aphrodite or Eros. _Nikita thought as she turned herself to a sitting position. She found herself starring out the window as the Greek landscape rolled by. To think, in a few hours they will be on the mainland of Greece, more specifically Athens the city in which Nikita thinks is the greatest in the world. She always loved to go to Athens on horseback and just float around its lavish streets. Of course that was then and she doesn't know how much she would love the modern Athens.

The bus came to a stop and the bus started to empty. The trio were the last ones off and once they were off the bus moved forward to pick up other customers. Nikita recognized this market place and to be frank she didn't know that it was still standing. This used to be the market place where goods were sold from inside and outside the Palace of Knossos.

"Did you know that his used to be the market place where goods were sold from inside and outside the Palace of Knossos?" Alex said.

Roscoe shook his head. "No. That's awesome."

Nikita sniffed loudly. Didn't she just think that a few seconds ago? She let it go though, no need crying over spilt milk. They started walking and the only ones talking were Alex and Roscoe. Nikita just stayed behind them and tried to give them some privacy. And no she doesn't feel left out. She was home in Greece and right now all she focused on was how much Crete in general has changed over the 3,000 years. It was inevitable but just the thought made her picture Athens like this and quite frankly it just didn't click inside her head. She then refocused on the real world. She looked around. Where is Roscoe? _Oh crap. _Nikita started panic and look around quickly. Her heart started to beat tremendously. _No, no, no, no!_

-*- Anteros -*-

He suddenly feels bad. Really bad. There she is on the brink of tears. She's lost. She lost her friends and now she's alone. Anteros' fingers tapped on his chair's armrest. He knows where they are, her friends, but at the sight of a god a modern girl like her would most likely die, as they say it. It took him a while to figure out that they actually didn't die. She started to run then, run to where she thinks they could be he realizes. She then turns into a dead end and she shakes her head sorrowfully. She then places a hand on the wall and starts to tear. _That is it. _He thinks as he passes his hand over the orb. He then walks quickly out. He then turns himself invisible and flies quickly to Nikita.

-*- Nikita -*-

She quickly rubbed her face with her free hand. "Get a grip of yourself girl. You are a strong gal. You've been through a whole lot and this is not the worst. You got this." She exhaled deeply. "You got this." She repeated. She straightened and removed her hand from the wall. "Besides," she started as she ran a hand through her hair, "you are a demigoddess. You can—"

"You are a demigoddess?" Nikita gasped and turned around. Anteros landed and his invisibility stopped showing himself to her. "I should have seen it."

Nikita's breath got stuck in her throat as she started backing up into the wall. She immediately recognized him as Anteros. His butterfly wings, his long red hair, his bow at his side, oh yeah, she's in deep crap. "G-get away from me!"

"Calm down Nikita. I am—"

"How do you know my name Anteros?"

He smiled softly at her. "I have been watching you since yesterday." His smile grew on his face. "How do you know my name?"

Nikita, shocked that she was being watched by a god, answered shakily. "I know all the gods and goddesses; I have been studying them since I was first born." His smile remained plastered on his face as he started nearing her. "I said to get away!"

"You are even more beautiful in person." He mused as he stopped just feet before her.

Now that he was closer Nikita got to see this god of unrequited love easily. His flumed butterfly wings flapped softly and shined in the sun's light. His eyes were amber but it had a yellow tint to it (An: I don't know if that's really his eye color I just made it up). His size also is also an attention grabber. Nikita is about 5'4'' and he is maybe around 6'3'' or 6'4''. Nikita found herself being pulled into his own beauty. Nikita shook her head. _No. That's a god's natural lure for mortal women... and men. _Nikita paused and thought about that last part for a moment._ There is no way I'm going to fall into his lure. _Regaining herself from both her thoughts and his sentence just a few seconds ago she looked straight at Anteros. "So what do you want? Are you going to bring me into Mt. Olympus, to Zeus, or are you just interested for sex because I ain't offering."

He shook his head at her quickly. "I do not want to do any of that to you Nikita." And that was the truth. True he wouldn't mind taking Nikita for himself but there is something different in her other than being a demigoddess. "I just want to help you find your friends."

She scoffed. "How can I trust you? Besides, they're sure to notice I'm gone."

"You have to trust me because those two are deep in their love spell and they will not notice your presence wither if you are there or not."

_True… _Nikita thought as she continued starring at Anteros. "… I just don't trust." She said suddenly.

"I realized." He simply said.

Nikita tapped her foot on the ground. She didn't necessarily feel bad about this but she didn't necessarily feel 100% good of it either. He just continued to stand there and watch her as if she really was something interesting to watch. She flipped her hair over her shoulder in one swift head turn. "Alright, so let's say you do help me get to my friends, will you tell any other god or goddess about me being here?"

"No… Unless you wish to be known."

"No, I don't."

"Then you are safe with me."

Nikita looked at him for a little bit longer before pushing herself off the wall. "Ok. You know where my friends are, so take me to them."

He nodded and reached over to grab her hand. Nikita tensed and he pulled her to him. With a small squeak she found herself holding onto his toga and his arm around her waist. Then she noticed that she was flying. She looks down below her. "How come we're not being spotted?"

"Invisibility, I let it spread to you."

"Oh…" She said. She should have guessed. Then as quickly as she started to fly, her feet hit the ground in another alleyway and he stood on the ground beside her.

"Over there." He pointed towards a stand and she followed his finger to see Roscoe and Alex.

She looked back at Anteros, a smile on her face. "Thank you very much Anteros." He nodded. "And you're not going to tell the others right?"

"My lips are sealed."

She nodded and quickly went on her way towards Roscoe and Alex. Anteros stood there and made sure she reached her friends. Once she did he turned himself invisible and flew up into the sky.

Nikita stopped right beside Roscoe, panting heavily. She then looked over to the two and noticed that they didn't notice her being gone… Just as she suspected.

"Don't worry about it Alex. It's your birthday in three days, whatever you want go ahead and tell me. My family is really successful and rich, they won't mind."

Alex looked at him with astonishment on her face. "You're rich?"

"Yeah… It's because we own this big old company in the US." That company being an entertainment industry that makes everything from little micro chips to big screen TVs and not to mention protecting Nikita. She, who has all this money from ancient Greece, sells it to the highest bidder every 100 years in a small increment. That way not only does she get money but she is helping the history comprehension of Greece.

"You don't seem rich…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… You're not snobbish."

"Not all rich people are snobbish. In fact my family and I gave a million dollars last year for the adoption agency in San Francisco."

"I'm sorry if I upset you Roscoe."

"Nah. I understand where you come from. Don't worry about it."

"Ok…" She then picked up a necklace that cost about $100 dollars American.

Nikita shook her head. _Roscoe, you shouldn't be flaunting yourself like that. You might get hurt. _Nikita soon fell back into her previous following stage, all thoughts of Anteros gone from her mind… At the moment.

-*- Anteros -*-

_It is amazing. _Anteros thought as he watched over Nikita from his orb. _It's like she never got lost in the first place. _That made Anteros angry. He doesn't quite understand modern humans but he knows that what her friends, Roscoe and Alex, did is unacceptable. She could have been kidnapped, raped or worse, spotted by another god. Anteros shuddered softly. Oh what the gods would do to her. He could tell from the moment he took her hand that she is an innocent and pure soul, much like that of Artemis goddess of the hunt and the moon and forests and hills. He has always respected people, humans and deities alike, who are like that. He sometimes wishes he was like that, pure. But being the god of unrequited love and the avenger of unreturned love it was hard to from the start. Not to mention his brother Eros god of love, lust and sex.

Like a ghost out of thin air Aphrodite appeared at Anteros' side. "So there is a girl." Anteros turned his head quickly and he passed a hand over the orb. He remembered the urgency in Nikita's voice when she said that she didn't want to be known. His mother giggled and she sat on the chair's armrest. "So, who is she?" She inquired in an almost high pitched voice.

"She is no one. No one important."

She chuckled once. "Don't play that card on my Anteros. You are my son and I know you. Who is she?"

Anteros pondered over the possible conversations. As long as he didn't slip on and say that she's a demigoddess she would remain safe. "Her name is Nikita."

"Nikita, what a beautiful name." She smiled at him. "Well come on, show me this girl you taken a fascination to."Anteros held back a huge sigh and passed his hand over the orb once more. The image immediately was zoomed in on Nikita. "Oh Anteros." His mother gasped out. "She is very pretty."

Anteros felt himself smile. Somehow knowing that his mother thinking that Nikita is 'very pretty' enlightened him. Probably because most of the times she gets jealous and curses them but this time no hint of jealousy in her voice. "Isn't she?"

He heard his mother gasp. "You used a contraction? Only Persephone uses contractions and that is because she goes out into the modern world a lot. Did you go out there at some point?"

Anteros mentally cursed himself. Persephone loves the idea of 'modern-iciy' and goes out every day to spend some time with her human friends. He smiled wryly at his mother. He then became serious and looked at his mother straight in the eye. "I had to go and save her mother. She was about to get…" _Get what? What can I say? _He thought frantically. "… Raped." He blurted out. His mother gave him a look that was a mix between shock and uncertainty. "She thanked me and she used a lot of contractions. It must have just passed onto me, but only for a moment."

She raises one golden eyebrow and then shrugs it off with a sigh. "I guess that reason is alright." She stands and straightens her toga. "And I really do not mind the use of contraction Anteros. I was just shocked that you used it. You are—were—on my list of 'deities that would use contractions' if you will."

"I understand mother." He then lightened the mood by smiling at her. "I guess you have to scratch off my name on your list."

She smiled back at her son. "I guess I have to do I?" She giggles softly and turned away. "I shall talk to you later then Anteros. Keep a good eye on Nikita."

"I will." And with that his mother walked away and Anteros continued watching Nikita.

Then when it seemed like he would get a break Eros walks in, apparently cured of his limp, and stares at Nikita in the orb. "So there _is _a girl."

"Eros, do not interfere. If you do I might just have to fight you."

"A little bit defensive are we brother?" Eros said as he begins to float in midair. "What is so special about her that you do not want my help in getting her to love you?"

"I just want to do that on my own." In fact he hasn't even thought about it yet, at least not really. He thinks that he has a chance to get her to be his but he just hasn't thought of it. All he has been doing is watching he every move. That seemed to have been enough until the moment they touched. At that moment his feeling about her just seemed to have multiplied. He realizes now that he wants her, bad.

"Boring." Eros says suddenly as he flies over to Anteros' side. "And it's a lot of work. I rather just shoot her with an arrow and get it over with."

"Like what you did with Psyche?" Anteros saw Eros tense up. Everyone knows the story of Eros and Psyche but no one actually knows that Eros doesn't actually love her. In fact it was an accident that they fell in love. Of course since Eros mistreated love Anteros came in and punished Eros and changed Eros' accidental love to a friendship like love, though Psyche still shows signs of 'more than friends' love.

Eros flew to stand before the orb. "Anteros, you have just hit a nerve."

"I know I have." Eros scoffed and walked away. _Finally. _Anteros thought as he looked back into the orb. By now the Nikita and her friends are preparing to get on a vehicle called a bus and go somewhere. Anteros didn't realize that so much time has passed. _Time flies when you're having fun. _Anteros said grimly. He then smiled when he noticed that he used another contraction.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Worry, Fun, Love

-*- On the boat -*-

Nikita watched as the island of Crete became smaller and smaller and then eventually disappear. The wind blew her hair everywhere and which way and frankly Nikita didn't care. She is in fact still shaken up about the fact that a god went up to her earlier today. The thought frightened Nikita to the bone. Not only that but did he keep his promise saying that he wasn't going to tell on her or is she in danger right now without knowing.

Roscoe skid to a stop beside her. "Hey Nikita isn't this awesome?!" He yelled as he held onto the rail.

"Yeah…"

Roscoe blinked and his expression changed from happy to melancholy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

_Other than the fact that you didn't know I got lost… _"I don't feel safe."

"… But you are safe. I'm here."

_What protection you've been. _"I know but I just…"

"Nikita, trust me, nothing will happen."

_Something already did. _"Roscoe I…" She sighed. "I know." She looked at him. "I'm afraid of the gods and goddess Roscoe."

He starred silently at her and then smiled. "You are the unconquered, unconquerable Nikita and you are fazed by a couple of sex crazed Greek gods and goddess?"

That made her laugh. "Roscoe, those are just the meanings of my names and the gods can hear you."

He ignored her statement and continued. "Not to mention there's a whole shit load of incest, just thought you'd want to know that."

She laughed again. "I do know that."

"Then what are you so scared of?"

"Mainly Zeus." She said in all seriousness.

He scoffed and placed his hands on his waist. "I can take old Zeus on."

"He's very powerful Roscoe. You probably wouldn't even live past the first attack."

"Why, because he'll use his all mighty thunder?" She only nodded. He scoffed again. "Yeah right. Ooh... Zeus is just going to zap me with a lightning bolt. I'm so scared." He mocks as he starts laughing.

"…"

"You're not laughing. Why are you not laughing?!" He said as he started to shake her shoulders.

She laughed again and pulled herself out of his grip. "Because he can and he will. And since you're mortal you'll be fried and fed you to the Kraken."

"… I think I'd be happy with just being fried."

Nikita giggle. "Now that you said that Zeus is so totally going to feed you to the Kraken."

"Noo!" Roscoe yelled in an overly dramatic way. Nikita giggled again before looking back out to sea. Roscoe stood silently, thinking of something else to say. "You don't have anything to worry about. One of the worst things that can happen is that Hades will send up his 3-headed dog um—what's its name…?"

Nikita shook her head. "Cerberus."

"Oh, no duh!" He said as he slapped himself on the forehead. "Should've had a V8. Anyways… Cerberus—thank you by the way—to come and drag you into the Underworld for leaving during the Dark Ages when no one even knew you existed?"

Nikita gasped and clasped a hand over Roscoe's mouth and another on Roscoe's arm. "Are you stupid or something? The gods listen in and you could have just killed me unless you have and they're coming to get me right now." She released her hand.

Roscoe rubbed his arms. "Sorry." He said softly. "Your hands are freezing."

Nikita immediately clasped her hands together. She started to rub them vigorously to produce heat. "So… um, where's Alex?"

"She's with the rest of the tour group, specifically those two that fought yesterday. You really knocked the wind out of that guy."

Nikita shook her head. "I don't understand why he would go on a trip with her if he was, or still is, using her like that. It's rude and disrespectful." Saying that Nikita soon thought of Anteros. He said that he started to watch her yesterday. She probably attracted attention because she stopped him from doing his job as the avenger of unreturned love. This reminds her… "How are those two anyway?"

"It's amazing! It's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Those two are like BFF's now. They say that they're not dating anymore but they're like this." He crossed his pointer and middle fingers.

_Anteros. _The back of her mind whispered softly. "Wow. That is amazing."

Roscoe nodded. "Do you think a god had something to do with it?"

Nikita cracked her knuckles. "If a god did have anything to do with it then it would have been Anteros' doing."

"Anteros? Who's he?"

"He's the god of unrequited love, or love that isn't returned. He punishes those who use people through love or of the sort. Then he sometimes fixes their relationship by making them close friends that way they are still experiencing love for each other but in a friend like way."

"Damn. How do you remember all these gods? I can hardly remember Cerberus."

With a sly smile she answered him. "Centuries of study."

-*- Anteros -*-

Anteros

I smiled at her joke. 'Centuries of study' she says. It's a pun. Centuries being the long history of the gods and because she had all this time to study and learn about us. I at least know now how old she is. At least a few centuries old. I'm still curious at her true age though. Her human age is 18, that I can tell, but her true immortal age is still unknown to me. Maybe I should visit her again and ask. _And risk her being spotted? I think not. _But know that the thought is in my head I can't just relieve that thought from my mind. I would have to find another time that way it doesn't seem as if I'm going to visit her every day.

I lean back in my chair. _I love contractions. _I think randomly. It's the truth though. No wonder humans use contractions 24/7. It shortens words and makes everything so much easier as well. I got into it by hearing Nikita and her friends talk. It's like an epidemic, a contagious epidemic. I even went to visit Persephone and talk to her with contractions. She became excited that there is another god that speaks like she does. I told her to keep it quiet for now though. I'm thinking that if I visit her every so often to help her around the Underworld that it may look that she got me into it and not my obsession with watching Nikita. I don't feel like being called a love sick puppy or even a stalker.

I look back into the orb and see that the boat that Nikita is on is slowly reaching Athens. _So that is where she is going next. _I watch her until the boat docks and she collects her bags. I realize that I'm slacking off in my job and I should return to it. But after I'm done for the day, I'll return to watch the beautiful, unconquerable, unconquered, Nikita.

-*-

Regular

Alex stood before her tour group. "Here in Athens is where you plan your own schedule on what you want to do here. I've arranged for a discount at any historical ruins or places if you want to visit it. There's the beach, which is free of charge, the wonderful city and stores, and of course the ruins. There's also a few night clubs in Athens if you like to go." There were a few scattered 'yeah!' in the crowd at the mention of the night club. "Just remember that we only have three nights here so planned your time in Athens wisely and go have fun." Just like that the group entered the hotel and within the hour they were all gone to explore.

Roscoe tapped his pencil on his chin. "Today we can go to the beach and stay there until 10pm." Nikita gave him a questioning look. "There's a bonfire starting at 8pm where they tell stories of gods and goddess." He explained. "We don't have to stay for that though." He quickly added.

"It's fine. Maybe I'll get to tell a story."

Roscoe smiled and nodded at her. He looked back at the notebook in his hands. "Tomorrow we take on the city with shopping and maybe a few afternoon shows and maybe hit a club?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She only shrugged. "Yes." He said as he checked the word 'club' on his paper. "Then tomorrow we take on the ruins which you can choose since I did all of this. For the next city you can do most of the planning and I'll just pick the ruin."

She shook her head. "Roscoe, this is more your trip than it is mines. You do whatever. In fact, pick the ruin. I have seen everything when it wasn't even a ruin."

Roscoe blinked a few times and nodded his head. "True. Then I want to go to Lycabettus Hill—there's a really great view there— The Acropolis and the Parthenon—which is literally like a block away—and then to Cape Sounion and the Temple of Poseidon. Then we come back here to catch the bus that will leave at 7:30pm to get to Lamia."

"… You were expecting me to say that you choose whatever didn't you?"

"Oh no. I knew you were going to say that so I planned ahead."

She gave him a face. "You cheeky bastard."

He grinned largely at her. "Get your bathing suit Nikita. We're leaving to the beach in 15." Fifteen minutes later Nikita waited in front of the hotel in her tank top and shorts. Roscoe, and you guessed it, Alex came up to her. "You don't mind if I bring Alex along do you Nikita?"

"No."

"Great." Alex smiled. "I'll call a taxi." Within the minute the taxi pulled up and the trio went off to the beach.

The day went by quickly and Nikita sat in front of a large bonfire hearing the stories of the Greek gods and goddess. Nikita just remained silent. She knows all the stories, all the many versions, even the Roman ones. She became bored to tears quickly and she passed up the chance to tell a story. She didn't even know which one she would say and besides, she didn't want to attract attention to herself. _I wish I wasn't so worried about the gods. _Nikita thought sadly. _I can't enjoy Greece because of it. _By 10:27pm Nikita was already showered and ready for bed and Roscoe was still down in the food court with Alex. She laid down on one of the queen beds. She, though, was too restless to fall asleep so she went out and stood in the balcony. She sighed and silently gave herself props for spending and extra $150 dollars for the balcony. Nikita has always enjoyed the outdoors, ever since she could remember.

After a while Roscoe came in the room giddy and he stumbled over to his suitcase, pulled out his night cloths and walked in the bathroom, closing it behind him. Suddenly he yelled. "Nikita! I made a move and I kissed her and she kissed back!" He then laughed giddily from inside the bathroom. Nikita smiled and shook her head at him. _Good for you Roscoe. _She turned her head away from the room and looked up at the night sky, which was hardly anything to look at because of all the city lights, but it is something. The wind blew softly in the Greek night and Nikita felt for the first time in Greece safe. She paused. _That's a lie._ She thought as her head drooped down. _The first time I felt safe was in _his_ arms. Anteros' arms. _Then like she had just been slapped in the face by Roscoe she realized the most horrible thing that could ever happen to her. _I'm in love with a Greek god!

* * *

_

Dun, dun, dun. Lol. Anyways, please review.


	6. Song and Argument

Roscoe

I'm excited. Like really excited. Two whole days with Alex. And today's her birthday so I've got to think of something to do for her. I tried to ask Nikita and all she said was this, 'you know her more than I do, just do something you think that she'll like'. Like that was any help at all. So this morning I woke up early and tried to figure out how I can put in enough time for something special. Something that Alex would like. Nikita woke up at 7am and quietly walked pass me to the bathroom along with her clothing and crap. She hadn't come out yet and it has been an hour. I walk to the door and knock three times. "Nikita are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just woke up with stomach pains."

I remain quiet for a few moments. "Is it your period?"

"No." She answers. "I think it's that damn chicken I ate before bed."

"Oh. Do you want me to cancel what we had planned and I can stay here and care for you?"

"No." She repeats.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I'm your protector and I'm supposed to stay around you, especially when you're not feeling well. That's when you're the weakest."

"I know." Then the door opened to reveal Nikita in a brown and white sundress. I always liked this sundress. It is fully brown from the bust up and the bottom is white with brown and yellow flower patterns near the bottom and a brown 2 inch trim. "I still don't want to miss anything the modern Greece has to offer. This was my first home you know." She walked out of the bathroom and I stepped back so she wouldn't bump into me. She reached her suitcase in moments and pulled out her fully brown cardigan and brown Airwalk sandals.

"I know." I pause. "Nice outfit."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"The cardigan really completes it." She laughs at me. "Laugh it up. Some day I'm going to be the owner of a new clothes line." Yes, that is my dream job. I've been called a sissy and girly because of it too. But I always had a fascination with clothing. My mom says it's because I was supposed to be born a girl and my alternation didn't reach my brain. Of course that's not it but still, sometimes I wonder. All my dad does is shakes his head at me and wished that he had a girl, cause then maybe she would have been all 'guy-y'.

"You better make me your first customer Roscoe." She said as she finished slipping her feet into the sandals. "I would be very disappointed you know."

I grin at her. "Sure Nikita. But wouldn't you be making clothing designs for me?"

"We can only hope." And yes, Nikita wants to become a designer. The way Nikita thinks about her immortal life is as 'a whole bunch of time to do everything I want to do a million times over'. She wants to be a designer but she's never designed before. I sort of got her onto it but she has some really good sketches. Our shared dream is that we become co-owners of my clothing line. Me in charge of the business she in charge of the designing and manufacturing.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go out today?"

"I'm fine Roscoe. Come on. We're 10 minutes late to meet up with Alex."

I look at the clock and curse. "Come on Nikita! We're late!" I grab my brown leather jacket and slip it over my button down shirt, with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned, and I run out the door. I hear Nikita laughing behind me as she closes the door behind her.

Nikita

I actually enjoyed the day so far. Instead of being completely ignored I actually took part in the conversation Roscoe and Alex were having. I was even able to embarrass the two a few times; mostly Roscoe got the full blow of it.

"Roscoe and Alex sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Did you know Roscoe wants to be an owner of his own clothing line?"

"He has this thing with scheduling things, it's so hilarious! If you marry him, just a fair warning, be prepared."

"So Alex, when are you going to say that you love him?

"I wonder what your kids will look like."

I smiled the whole day long. We watched and a play as well. 'Clash of the Titans,' the theater version. Yeah, even I didn't know that existed but apparently it does and it was awesome. We also ran into a lot of street performers that sang, played music and did tricks. Some I could tell had some god or goddess in them somehow. I think they could tell that I had some deity in me as well but I don't think they acknowledged it. We all decided to end the day with a club. Alex knew of this great club called Athena (AN: made up club, don't try finding it) after the Greek goddess, something I find ironic because she is the goddess of wisdom and most wisdom is lost in clubs by drinking, drugs and sex with people you don't fully know. Not only is it a club it is also a karaoke bar and restaurant. We were seated just a few tables away from the karaoke stage. "How did you know of this place Alex?"

She shrugged. "My ex brought me here once."

"Oh really?" Roscoe and I said at the same time.

"Yeah…" By the look of her face I could tell that her ex must have tried something on her in here. Obviously it wasn't so traumatic that it would prevent her from coming in here. Roscoe seemed to have gotten that as well for he took her hand in his and held it. They smiled at each other and I suddenly felt as if I shouldn't be in there. I looked around casually, like I was looking at the club's decoration, but I am actually looking at the people in the club.

A guy, probably the owner for he had on a very expensive jacket, a cleanly pressed light blue shirt and black dress pants and shoes, appeared on the stage and took the wireless microphone off its stand."Hello everybody Greek and tourist! Are you ready to start karaoke hour?" The club erupted in clapping.

Alex stopped clapping. "I love karaoke hour." She then looked at us. "What this club does is that it has a karaoke hour every two and a half hours. The schedule allows the club to play its own music and yet still have enough time for karaoke."

"Awesome! Scheduling!" Roscoe laughed out. Alex laughed along side with him. I only smiled. I still feel as if I am supposed to leave.

"So, are there any volunteers?" Silence. The owner chuckled. "Come on, don't be shy. Friends, family, push some people on here if you have to."

Roscoe looked at me. "You should so totally go up."

"What?" I almost yell out.

"You're a good singer Nikita!" Roscoe urged. "You'll be the greatest singer they've ever had!"

"I'm not going up there!" My voice broke halfway through that sentence.

"Just stage fright."

"Roscoe, I can't!"

Alex joined in the urging. "You can do it Nikita!"

The owner seemed to have heard them and he motioned for a spotlight on me. I covered her eyes from the sudden brightness and felt the blood start rushing to me face. "You can choose any song." He urged.

Roscoe stood. "She'll sing Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascanda!" He looked at me. "She's your favorite artist isn't she?"

The owner nodded and spoke into the mic. "Come on; let us give her some encouragement!" He placed the mic on the stand and got off the stage as the whole club started to chant.

"Get on! Get on! Get on! Get on!"

Roscoe walked up to me a pulled me out of my seat. He then started to drag and push me towards the stage. "Roscoe, stop!" It was too late though. I stumbled onto the stage and stopped just right before the mic stand. Roscoe ran back to the table and gave me the thumbs up. I stared out into the crowd and froze.

Regular

_Holy crap. _Nikita thought as the music started playing. She glared down at Roscoe. He mouthed 'you got it!' and gave her another thumbs up. True that Cascanda is one of her favorite artists but she didn't want to do this. The first line of the song was nearing and Nikita had no choice, so she placed her hands on the mic, which still rested on the stand, and sang. (An: Italics will be the song, only this once.)

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah…_

At first it was soft and shy but as the tempo of the song increased and got louder so did her voice.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you_

She pulled the mic out of the stand and started to dance on the stage. Completely forgetting her feeling of wanting to leave and the crowds of people looking at her.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause its standing right before you  
all that you need will surely come_

She stopped dancing and starred out into the crowd. She remembers why she used to love to sing so much, it made her feel stronger. As the next line came on she started to wave one arm back and forward and the crowds started to do the same thing. Roscoe and Alex smiled at her as they waved their arms.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

She stopped waving her arm and clutched the mic with both hands.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me_

Then she got so into the music that she did something she hadn't done in over 3,000 years, sing in Greek.

(An: this verse is in Greek.) _I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me…_

Realizing what she did when she saw the shocked faces of both Roscoe and Alex she placed the mic on the stage and attempted to run off the stage.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

The owner stopped her though. He told her, in Greek, that 'You are great! Go back up! Finish! You only have one line left!'

_I want to lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me…_

As the chorus was finishing up Nikita backed up onto the stage once more and placed her hand back on the mic. She sung the last line in English.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain… _

(An: End of italics for song.)

The crowd immediately broke out in applause and the owner came up and took the mic from Nikita. "Wasn't she amazing?" He asked in English. The applause intensified. Nikita stood there like a deer in head lights. "Let's give her a round of applause until she sits down." Carefully he started clapping for her with the mic in his hands. And as if she was in a trance she walked off the stage and sat back onto her seat. She received many complements on her singing and energy, especially from Roscoe and Alex, but all she heard were her thoughts yelling at her. _Why did you do that? You're in big trouble now! You idiot!_

A long hour passed and the trio arrived at the hotel. Roscoe stayed in the room only long enough to retouch his hair and to spray himself with his cologne. "Where are you off to?" Nikita asked as he reached the door.

"I'm going on a birthday date with Alex. Don't wait up!" He then stepped out of the room but then seconds later he stuck his head into the room. "You're going to be alright by yourself for about two hours?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She answered. He nodded and exited the room, the door closing with a click behind him. She sighed and walked into the balcony. She placed her arms on the rail and leaned on them. Looking down she saw Alex waiting and then shortly Roscoe came. They intertwined hands and walked off. She found herself humming Truly, Madly, Deeply and she let it go on. That was the only thing keeping her calm now. She spoke a line out of the song. "I will be strong; I will faithful because I am counting on a new beginning…" That is her whole life right there. She has to be strong and faithful to herself a long time ago to start her new life out of Greece and she has to do that now but this time a new beginning with Roscoe and Alex, or at least, she can wish for Roscoe. She straightened her arms and placed her hands on the railings. There is another thing that was running through her mind as she sung that song, actually some_one. _

"Hello Nikita."

Nikita gasped and swung around to see Anteros. "What are you doing here?" She looked around and started to push him into her room. "Are you nuts?" She asked as Anteros turned to face her. "You could have been seen!"

He shrugged. "I came here to tell you something."

"You didn't tell did you? I'm not in danger or anything?" She asked both worry and anger in her voice.

"No. I didn't." He said calmly.

"Oh you didn't…" Her eyes widened. "You used a contraction! You didn't use contraction when we first met."

He smiled. "You're to blame."

Flabbergasted, Nikita stood there with her mouth open at him. She shook her head quickly. "So if I'm not in danger what do you need to tell me?"

He shrugged and started to walk in a circle around her. "I don't think you would be too interested in it." He said, tease completely in his voice.

_Great, not only do I have to deal with this with Roscoe now I have to with Anteros. _"You're right. I'm not."

"Are you sure?" He simply asked as he continued circling her.

She swallowed and stared straight ahead. Her curiosity was beginning to engulf her. Anteros just continued circling her, a cocky smile on his face. It almost made her want to smile; his face looked so cute with that expression. She stopped herself. _No Nikita. No cuteness allowed. _"Fine. What is it?"

He stopped before her and looked at her. "I heard you singing. In fact I stood in the corner of that club while you sang."

So that was why I wanted to leave. A god was in the same room at the time. "So? What about it?"

"I think that your singing is beautiful and…" _Familiar _he thought_. _"…Compelling." He finished.

Nikita squinted her eyes. "Is that all? You came here just to tell me my singing is good?"

"No. I just came here to tell you that your singing is beautiful and compelling. It's a far better complement than just good."

"Right… No that can't be all." She said unbelieving.

"Why do you think that?" He said as he stepped closer.

She stepped back. "You're a god; there is no reason for you to just come down to complement someone."

He took another step. "Maybe I'm not like the other gods."

She once again took another step back. "Maybe, maybe not."

With another step he said, "You can trust me Nikita."

She backed up then straight into the balcony's rail. Anteros walked until he stepped into the balcony, he obviously giving her enough room to move if she wanted to. She felt her stomach tighten. "Tell me—" Her voice broke so she swallowed. "Tell me why else you came here."

He sighed softly and stepped closer to her. "I want to find out how old you really are."

"I knew there was something else."

He smiled at her again. "I didn't think that it was polite to ask."

"Over 3100 years old."

He raised an eyebrow. "You were alive during the Dark Ages?"

She nodded. "I was born 18 years before the Dark Ages started then I left." Why was she telling him this? Her age fine but this is confidential.

"Really? Are you suck at age 18 or can you…?"

"I'm stuck at age 18 though I think being back in Greece I may be gaining a year or two."

"What makes you think that?" She only shrugged. "Who are your parents?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" He walked until he was two feet in front of her.

"I don't want to." She said with bite.

"Tell me. You know I won't tell the others."

"No. I said I don't want to and I won't."

"Why not?" He asked again.

"I just don't!" She yelled. "I already told you too much! I didn't even want to meet you, or any other deity, in the first place! I came here to get in touch with my roots, not to endanger my life with you sex crazed, incest infected gods! I not only ran from the Dark Ages but from beings like you!" She pushed herself off the railings and pushed him back into the railing. "I don't want to see you, talk to you ever again and you better stop spying on me!" With that she turned on her heels and shut the balcony door behind her. She then shut the currents quickly, casting a glare towards Anteros as she did so. Then she backed up into the room panting and shaking violently. After a while she heard wings flapping and the sound slowly faded away. She backed up into her bed where she fell back on it. A sob came out of nowhere as it got stuck in her throat. She tried swallowing it down but it remained stuck in her throat. She replayed the conversation in her head and that's when the sob came out and Nikita started crying.

* * *

End of chapter. Please review.


	7. Love counselling

Anteros

I quickly returned back to Mount Olympus. What else could I have done? I ended up just lying down on my bed and looking up at the night sky. I realize that I really 'pushed her buttons' and that she is angry at me. I don't understand why though? I reply the whole entire conversation over and over. I guess it was my pestering her to tell me more about herself. I slap myself on my forehead in both aggravation and to punish myself for my pestering. I've always had a problem with that. And there's an even greater problem. I did visit her to find out more about her and to tell her that her singing is great but there is, or was or still is or... The point being, I wanted to _possibly _tell her my feelings for her. My feelings that since her song have doubled, maybe even tripled, in strength. Her song may not have been directed towards me but the lyrics really affected me.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

These lyrics are my feelings towards Nikita. I want to be everything for her, more than anything in the world…

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me_

…And I wish for her to stand beside me on Mt. Olympus and I just want to take her in my arms again until the end of the world. I love her I realize. More than I should. It's her being; it's just so right, so innocent and special in more than a hundred ways.

I turn onto my side. No use in lying around just thinking. Tomorrow is yet another day and I will try to make things right with Nikita the next free moment I have.

-*-

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I groan and try to turn my face away from the sun. I succeed but then I fall onto the floor when the sheets from underneath me disappear.

"Wake up son." My father's deep voice says.

I groan as I prop myself onto my elbows. I squint at Ares' head since the sun is directly behind him. "Father, good morning." I say tiredly.

He grunts and extends a hand to me. I reach up take his hand and then I'm suddenly being pulled up onto my feet. "Now you need to get prepared quickly. I let you sleep in a bit." Then he releases my hand. Then he walks over to a table and opens up a bottle of ambrosia.

I cover my mouth with my hand to cover up a yawn. "What for?"

He stops pouring and stares at me with wide eyes. "You forgot?! How could you forget?"

I blink quickly and I scratch the back of my head. "Um…" I shrug. "I do not know?"

He slams down the bottle and turns to fully face me. "Today is our summer festival."

I curse aloud and stare at my father. How in Hades' name could I forget the festival? I then notice that I won't have any free time at all today. I curse mentally. Making things up with Nikita will have to be dealt with tomorrow. I curse once more aloud for both the festival and Nikita. I run and pick out a freshly cleaned toga and tunic. I then quickly strip and place the new clothes on me.

Ares chuckles. "You know, for once Eros is not the only one who has forgotten."

I sneer at him as I run towards the table and drink the ambrosia that was poured in the glass. "Alright, all done. Let us go." I say being careful not to use any contraction. I charge out of my room with Ares chuckled behind me.

-*-

Nikita

I yawn and wake up. "Oh my head…" I say as I place my hand on my forehead. I groan and look around the room. Roscoe isn't in. I blink and tiredly pulled myself out of my bed. I stretched then and I glanced at the balcony door that is still shut close. My arms fall limply to my side. I feel bad now for yelling at Anteros but what I said was the truth but that still didn't give me the right to yell at him like that. Not only am I a lowly demigoddess but also there is the slight, but very slim, possibility that he didn't have any say in anything in that matter. I turned and walked towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost screamed. My eyes are red and swollen and the left side of my face has a white from where my hand was being squashed under the weight of my head. I groan again and turn on the faucet. I cupped my hands under the flowing cool water and then lifted it to my face. I did this repeatedly as I rubbed my eyes with my fingers. I vowed at that moment that I will never cry myself to sleep again. I rubbed my face with a towel and take my toothbrush in hand. After placing some toothpaste on the brush I started to brush my teeth. I stared numbly at myself in the mirror. _I cannot believe that I made such a big fuss over nothing yesterday night. _Once I was done I took one of those cheep-o plastic hotel cups, placed it under the still running facet and rinsed out my mouth ending in a very violent spit into the sink. I groaned once more and exited the bathroom.

The same time I exited the bathroom Roscoe came into the room. "Hey Nikita." Before I could say hello he continued. "The nationwide summer festival is today. Because of this all the ruins are free of charge! It was a good thing I saved the ruins for today huh?" Once again, before I could answer, he continued. "Oh, and remember to pack your things onto the tour bus. Alex is allowing everyone to put their stuff in so that when we come back at 7:30 we can just get on and go."

I waited to make sure he was done. "Hey Roscoe. Yeah it is a good thing. Alright, I'll get everything ready." Without another word I turn and walk towards my suitcase. I pulled out a random outfit consisting of a v-neck t-shirt, jeans and sandals and of course a bra, I zipped up the suitcase walked back into the bathroom, walked out with my toothpaste and brush, placed them in the front pocket of the suitcase zipped that up and looked at him. "Done."

"Well… PMS much?"

"No. I just… I'm not feeling too well."

"Again?"

"Again." He sighs and shakes his head. I don't know if it's towards me or what. "How are things going with Alex?" I ask as I pick up my clothes and start my way towards the bathroom once again.

He smiles softly at me. "Doing well. I asked her to be my girlfriend last night."

"Really? What did she say?" I placed my stuff on the bathroom cabinet and I poke my head out of the bathroom.

"Said yes so quickly that I think I may have to ask her again to make sure she's sure."

I grin and giggle softly. "Good for you Bailey." I said to him, using his middle name. I retreaded back into the bathroom and closed the door before he could say anything.

-*-

I leaned on the rail from the tip top of Lycabettus Hill. It isn't really any ruins it is just a place to walk around and enjoy your day. The view was exquisite though. The view of the whole festival is defiantly a Kodak moment. Too bad Roscoe was using all the memory on pictures on Alex and himself. I look over and see them laughing and holding hands. I smile at the perfect tease. "Aw… How cute. The lovebirds hold hands on top of Greece's make out point." They looked at her with shocked expressions. Roscoe's was a bit more on the angry side but I shrugged that off. "Hey Alex? Why didn't we see the decorations last night?"

"We didn't walk down through there. That street is the only place in town where tourists can celebrate with us. In fact, I made it purposely like that so I could surprise you guys."

"And what a surprise that was!" Roscoe said and he gave her a big hug. "We loved it."

I pushed myself off the rail. "So, shall we move on? We've still got two other ruins."

"Yeah. Totally." Roscoe said.

We walked to The Acropolis and the Parthenon. I remember coming here with my mother a lot. I really loved coming to Athens. My mother, Vera, bless her soul, did everything she could for me. She never thought for herself or for her sickness. I feel myself becoming choked up. I cried for nearly a whole year when I got the letter saying my mother died from her illness which I was actually able to find out that it was tuberculosis thanks to the advancements of medicine. We stayed only an hour at the Parthenon for Roscoe wanted to spend some time at the festival which meant cutting an hour from both ruins visits. "Why not we just _don't _go to the Temple of Poseidon?" I suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Roscoe practically yelled as the bus that went to Sounion rolled up before us. "We cannot pass up Poseidon's temple!"

I only sighed as we got on the bus. I should have known. Roscoe's favorite Greek god is Poseidon and his favorite Greek goddess is Hera and his favorite demigod/goddess is me by his saying. It's probably more like Hercules thanks to that Disney movie. They made Hercules seem like a one girl type of guy but he had four wives.

The hour and 15 minute drive actually was entertaining. I just stared out of the window and looked out to the sea crashing against the cliff side. I smile to myself. If I was still an artist I would pull my canvas from a backpack along with a briefcase of art supplies and completely forget the ruins but for now I'm a tourist, my art laden in my photography which the camera's memory stopped my over snapping of cliff sides. We got back on the bus, walked around the festival and got back another bus to get to Lamia. The moment the bus screeched to a stop at our hotel in Lamia my stomach started to do somersaults at the first sight of Mount Olympus.

-*- Anteros -*-

Anteros

As night fell I fell as well onto my bed. I groaned and ran a hand through my loose hair. Today was a really long day. The worst part was that I thinking about Nikita all day long. I was distracted and spacing out all day long. It was only about time until someone walks in and express their concerns about me.

"Anteros." My mother called to me as she walked into the room. I felt her eyes on me from across the room. In seconds she sat at the edge of my bed and placed a hand softly on my right arm. "Anteros, what is wrong? You were not yourself today."

I sighed heavily. I looked up at my mother. Her eyes showed their rare softness towards me. I almost felt like a child again. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Yesterday I went to see Nikita. I talked with her and we ended off with an argument. Today I was going to see her again and apologize but the festival prevented me from doing so."

She starred at me for a while. She smiled and looked up towards the ceiling. She then started to chuckle softly. "Is that all? I thought it was something worse like you did not get to play discus with your brothers." She smiles at me and I blink slowly. You cry once when you miss a game of discus you have been waiting for a week and suddenly the moment is stuck with you for life. Aphrodite then becomes very serious looking. "Well son, I would say that you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if this Nikita has a secret infatuation, or even love, for you then it will not matter if you apologize today or tomorrow. As long as you do she will forgive you."

"What if she doesn—does not love me?" I clear my throat.

She stares at me for a split second before answering. "Then either you should forget Nikita or force her to fall in love with you."

-*- Nikita -*-

Nikita

I stared out the window. My god. I haven't been this close to Mount Olympus in over 3,000 years. It's not as close as I used to be 3 millenniums ago. Roscoe's voice pulls me back to reality.

"Hey Nikita, I'm stopping by the food court for something sweet, want anything? Chocolate cake, brownie, cookie?"

I smile at him. "Nah. I'm good."

"Alright." He said unconvinced. He pulled out the little silver door holding thing out so it would be in the way of the door. "I'll get you a chocolate chip cookie anyways. See you in like 10." With that he left the room, the door stopping at the thing-a-ma-bob, whatever it's called.

I cracked my knuckles and with one final glance out the window I closed the blinds and walked towards my bed. This room wasn't as lavish as the last one in Athens. It's just a normal two bed room. I miss the balcony. I wrap my left arm around my waist. Anteros. I groaned and shook my head. "Stop it!" I yelled at myself. "You will not do you hear me! You will not fall in love!" _I already accepted it though… _I groan again, this time more loudly.

Knocks broke my being pissed off at myself. I looked at the door. "Nikita? Are you alright? It's me, Alex?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uh… Come on in."

The door swung open slowly and silently. "I heard screaming." Alex said as the door closed as far as it can behind her.

"Oh… Sorry. Frustrated."

"Why?" Alex walked over and sat on a chair next to the always too small table.

I mumbled softly. "It's nothing important."

"If it gets you frustrated it must be important."

I stare at her and click my tongue. I guess if I tell her without telling her everything that I could get some good out of it. I walk over and take the other chair. "Ok. So, uh, I fell in love with someone here in Greece."

"Really? Does Roscoe know? Who is he? … Or her?"

I laugh at the last part. "No, no. Not a female and Roscoe doesn't know."

"Oh… You didn't answer the 'who is he' question."

_Oh my gosh. I'm going to hate this. _"Uh… Well he's…"

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes. In fact he keeps following me around."

"Maybe he likes you back."

"Maybe."

"So if you talked to him you know who he is right?"

"… Yeah…"

"Well then, who is he?"

"Uh…" I click my tongue again followed by an exasperated sigh. "Ok. Here's the deal. I'm going to tell you the whole truth about Roscoe and I and who this guy is. But who have to promise to let me talk and hold all question until the end and to not tell anyone about this. Agreed?"

She stared at me for a few moments. "Agreed." She said as she extended her hand. I shook it once and her hand fell back to her side. "Alright…" She said softly to either me or to herself, I couldn't tell.

With a deep breath in I told her everything. "I was born 3,128 years ago. I am a demigoddess that ran from Greece at the very beginning at the Dark Ages. When I left I stopped aging so I have been 18 for 3,110 years. Roscoe is the fifth generation of a family of protectors whose job is to protect me from anything and anyone, especially Greek gods and goddess. I have had over 300 different families that played as the role of my protector. Roscoe and I came to Greece for a vacation and for me to retouch up on my roots and see how much Greece has changed physically and not by pictures on the internet. I loathed coming here at first but with all the ruins and places I started to enjoy myself and my guard dropped. I ran into, or rather he came to me, Anteros, Greek god of unrequited love, but of course you know that. He is the guy I fell in love with and this love is dangerous for me because I don't know what the gods and goddess will do to me once they find out that I am a secret demigoddess because my existence is unbeknownst to them." Alex's mouth has hanging by a nail, so to speak. "I know, it sounds crazy but it actually doesn't sound as bad if you rerun through it in your head."

Alex physically pushed her jaw to a closed position. She then sighed heavily and repositioned herself so that she is sitting on her left foot. "Why doesn't any of that surprise me?" I only shrug. She blinked a few times. "Probably because you look so god-like and the fact that you speak perfect Greek, even I can't speak perfect Greek." She said more to herself than to me.

Once again I shrugged. "I can also speak perfect Spanish, Arabic, Egyptian, Hebrew, and French." I added.

She smiled then. "So now I see why you're so frustrated. Damn." I smile shyly. "Well, do you think he loves you too or what?"

"I don't know what to think. I mean he's Anteros. He was created to be Eros' plaything."

"Good point."

"… But I don't know Alex. Every time he's close or if we touch…" I sigh shakily.

She places a hand on top of mines. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? I mean, he's the god of unrequited love. If he doesn't love you back, he'll try his best to let you down gently."

"Or have sex with me to try and make me feel better."

She sighs. "Or that too."

At that time Roscoe walks in. "Oh. Hey Alex. Didn't know you were here."

Alex smiles at him and then she looks back at me. I shake my head softly and she nods. "Well I was just bonding with your sister Roscoe." She stands. "She's a cool person."

"Thank Alex." I say softly.

"Don't mention it." She says with a smile before walking to the door. Giving Roscoe a peck on the cheek she says her goodnights and turns the silver thing in so that the door closes shut behind her.

Roscoe looks at me while he walks towards the table. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry it took so long. Had a small case of writer's block.


	8. Noticed, Found, Lost

-*- 11:30 am -*-

Nikita rolled onto her side. Roscoe, who is flipping through the channels, looks at Nikita. She has been restless that night. Tossing and turning. Roscoe could only hope that she wasn't being attacked by some god or goddess or whatever. The face he'd receive from his parents if he came back without Nikita. He shuddered softly.

With two soft knocks Alex walked into the room. "Hey. Is she still sleeping?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "Why?"

"We're going to leave in 30 minutes Roscoe."

"Oh. I'll wake her up then." With that Roscoe turned off the television and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He walked up towards her and shook her shoulders gently. "Nikita. Nikita wake up." Nikita only grumbled and turned herself away from him. "Nikita!" He yelled at her. With a sudden yank he pulled the blanket from underneath Nikita. Instead of falling to the floor like he intended she kicked him in the stomach. "Ohh! Damn it to hell!" He yelled as he clutched his stomach with both his hands. "Don't do that!"

Nikita rubbed her face into her arm. "Serves you right." She then looked to Alex. "Good morning."

"Kali-mera (1) Nikita. Good morning."

Nikita stood and stretched. "So what's planned for today?" She then walked over to her luggage.

Roscoe, now fully recovered from the kick to the gut, replied. "Today we've got the Battle of Thermopylae ruins and then we go to the—"

"Spa." Alex interrupted.

"What?" Both Nikita and Roscoe asked.

"A spa." She repeated. "I think you deserve one Nikita."

"Oh no. I have never been to a spa in my life." Nikita answered.

"Oh come on. You're going to love it."

"I don't want to go to a spa."

Roscoe raised his hand. "I second that. I want to go the museum."

"Yeah." Nikita said. "I'd like to go to the museum."

Alex shook her head. "We're going to the spa."

"What about the tour group?" Roscoe asked. "Not all of them would want to go to a spa."

"That's why I told them that they could do whatever today."

"But I don't want to get pretty."

Alex laughed. "You won't. There's a gym there."

"A gym?"

"Yeah. You told me you worked out."

"I do but—"

"Then what do you say?"

"… Sure. I guess."

Nikita shook her head. "Roscoe."

Roscoe shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Alex said. "I'll meet you two down stairs." With that she ran out of the room.

"Great…" Nikita grumbled as she grabbed her clothes from the suit case.

-*-

"Here we are." Alex said as they passed through the turnstile. "The Battle of Thermopylae in all its glory."

Roscoe looked around and took pictures. He made sure he put a new memory card in this morning. "Oh guys! Let's all get together."

"Ok." The girls said as they stood beside each other.

Roscoe pulled someone away from his group and gave him the camera. "Just push the button." The guy nodded. Roscoe pushed himself between the two girls. He placed an arm around each of the girls' waist. "Alright. We're ready."

The guy nodded and brought the camera up. "Say cheese." He said with a thick Greek accent.

"Cheese!" The three said. The flash went off.

Roscoe came out from the two girls and got the camera. "Thank you." With a final nod the guy went back to his waiting party. Turning on his heel he looked at the two girls. "Come on. We've got a whole lot to do here." He then turned again and started to walk quickly into the ruins.

"Somehow enthusiasm levels have switched." Nikita said as the two started walking after him.

Alex giggled. "Well, at least he's excited."

-*-

Two hours later, and over 100 pictures later, the trio left Thermopylae and went towards to the spa which was almost an hour drive away.

"In a bit we'll reach the spa and we'll check in." Alex said when they were 10 miles away.

"Check in?" Roscoe and Nikita asked.

Alex nodded. "I made a reservation for today.

"You cheeky basturd." Nikita said. Alex only smiled and giggled.

The taxi stopped in front of a very lavish building. "Woah. Fancy." Roscoe said in awe.

Alex shrugged. "It may look fancy and expensive but it really isn't. They're really good at a cheap price."

"Let me guess," Nikita started, "you've been here before?"

"Once or twice." The trio then walked in to the spa and they walked up to the front desk. "Hello. Reservation for Sica."

"Ya-sas Miss Sica. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Alex answered.

"Once or twice huh?" Nikita asked. Alex shot her a sly smile.

The man at the desk then spoke. "Mr. Desoto."

"Huh, yeah what?" Roscoe asked.

"If you are to please go to the right through those double doors you will find the changing and shower rooms, Mr. Stevens will help you find an outfit and he will lead you to the gym."

"Ok. Thanks." He looked at the girls. "See you in a few."

Alex nodded. "See you in three hours."

"Three hours?" Nikita and Roscoe asked austounded.

Alex waved at Roscoe. "Bye Roscoe."

The astounded Roscoe waved and went on his way towards the double doors. The man then came out from the desk. "Now if you two ladies follow me." The girls followed him to another two other employees, female. "This is Tiffany and Samantha; they'll be waiting on the two of you. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you." The two girls said as he left.

Tiffany, as her name tag said, is a tall blonde with a pretty make-up covered face. Samantha is a brunette, shorter and a bit stockier. "So. What should we do for today?" Tiffany asked.

Alex immediately answered. "A massage, then a facial, pedicure, manicure and then a mud bath."

Nikita looked at Alex. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Good choices." Samantha said.

Then all four girls went into the changing rooms.

-*- 3 hours later -*-

"Now what did I tell you?" Alex said as they walked towards the gym.

Nikita sighed. "It felt great."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." Nikita said with a chuckle. "But I do have to know, why did you set up a spa day?"

"I thought that you needed it. With the whole thing with…" she looked around and then whispered, "_Anteros._"

"Thanks." Nikita repeated. The girls stopped right before the glass that separated the hall way from the gym. They looked around the gym. "There he is." Nikita said as she pointed towards the lat machines (2).

"Oh my god." Alex said. Nikita chuckled softly.

There was Roscoe and his secret 8 pack and biceps. _That's another reason why he's such a chick magnet._ Nikita thought. She could also see why Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes are wide open. With Roscoe covered in sweat and pulling down those weights, which probably add up to 380 pounds since that's what he usually benches. Oh yeah, Alex is now hooked.

Nikita turned away and walked to the door. She opened the door and stuck her head into the room. "Hey Roscoe! We're ready to go now. Why don't you shower so we can get a bite to eat?"

Roscoe looked up. "Oh hey Nikita." He said. He lifted himself up and the spotter shook his hand. They talked for a few seconds before Roscoe came over in gym shorts, shirt in hand as well as a towel around his neck. "That Smith guy." Roscoe said as he reached her. "He's a crack up. He didn't think I could bench 400."

"Roscoe, you don't usually bench 400." Nikita moved out of the way and Roscoe walked out.

"Well apparently I can now. I had a little bit of difficulty at first but I got it."

Alex swallowed. "Hey Roscoe."

"Hey Alex." He smiled at her. He then looked back at Nikita. "I'm going to take a quick shower then we can go eat ok?"

"That's fine with me."

Roscoe looked back at Alex. He walked to her, placed a kiss on her lips and walked away, a smirk plastered on his lips. Alex placed a hand on the glass. "Shit…" She mumbled.

Nikita laughed. She then laughed harder when the girls on the other side of the glass started to squeal in anger and jealousy.

-*- Back in Lamia, the hotel -*-

"I sort of like the spa now." Roscoe said as he placed his hands behind his head. They were currently waiting for their food at the hotel's restaurant.

Nikita scoffed. "I'm sure you do with all those girls flirting with you."

Roscoe scoffed himself and shrugged. "I guess they were ok but I'll always want my Alex more."

Alex in turn blushed madly. She turned her face away. "Oh my god…"

Nikita giggled. At that time their food arrived and was placed before them. "Thank you." Nikita said as she dismissed the waiter. "Alright ya'll. Let's did in, I'm starving."

"True that." Roscoe simply answered as he took his fork and took some spaghetti. Alex who was still blushing grabbed her fork and knife and started to cut the steak in front of her. Nikita just used her hands to pick up the gyro before her. Nikita smiled with delight. She loves pure Greek gyros.

-*- An hour later, hotel room -*-

The clock read 8:13pm and Nikita sighed heavily. Roscoe and Alex, who decided to go out on a walk, left immediately after dinner and Nikita was left alone with nothing interesting to do. With a groan she got up and shoved her room key into her jeans pocket. She left the room and went straight to the elevator. She didn't know where she was going to be frank but whatever. She hit the up bottom and went as high she could go. She got out and tried to find the nearest stair case. She found them easily because of the signs. Opening the door she continued climbing higher. Now she knew where she was going, to the roof.

Upon reaching the roof she immediately ran over to the ledge and looked out towards Mount Olympus. All day she was near that mountain and nothing happened. Nothing. Nikita sighed once more. She must have really hurt Anteros or something. She sat on the ledge and started to kick the back of her heal against the ledge. It was skin to concrete contact since she wore sandals but she really didn't care much. She then looked up towards the sky and forgetting that she was on the roof of a 6 story building she started to fall backwards. Realizing that she was about to fall it was too late. She tried holding onto the ledge but with no prevail. She slipped backwards but she suddenly felt a hand on her wrist. Opening her eyes she looked into the eyes of her savior. "Anteros!" She practically yelled.

Anteros pulled her back onto the roof and took her into his arms. "Are you crazy? You could've killed yourself."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried into his chest. Not only was she sorry for nearly killing herself but for the words she said 2 days ago.

Anteros shushed her softly. "It's ok. You're safe. Don't worry." He kept on repeating to her as he passed his hand on her back.

Her arms were around his waist and once she was done crying she pulled herself away from him, only enough to see his face. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly.

He seemed to have understood her. "No, I'm sorry Nikita. I wasn't thinking about you. Only on how much I wanted to be with you."

Nikita sniffed once and she brought a hand quickly to her eyes to dry them out. "What are you saying?" Of course she knew what he was saying she just wanted to hear him say it.

With a small smile he brought a hand up to cup the side of her face. "I love you Nikita."

She smiled at him and felt her eyes staring to water again. "I love you too Anteros."

His soft smile melted her to the core. He pulled her face softly towards him. Their eyes started to slowly drift to a close. Their lips met together, their lips forming and clashing into each other. His hand on her face maneuvered its way to her upper arm while his other hand pressed into her back, bringing her closer to him. Her hands came up and linked together behind his neck. The kiss then became more heated and passionate as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth. Nikita smiled into the kiss, as did Anteros, as the battle was pretty much even. She then allowed Anteros' tongue to explore the cave that is her mouth. While he did that her hands started to dig into his hair, which she just noticed was loose and free. She never touched a pure god's hair before and it felt like silk between her fingers. She then moaned suddenly as he took her whole tongue by his mouth. She grabbed a handful of his hair and continued moaning into the kiss. In a matter of seconds Anteros too started to moan.

_This is it. _Nikita thought happily. _This is my true love. The love of my life. _She mentally chuckled. It's strange how life works. She being afraid of the gods is now truly and inescapably in love with one. _We're going to be together forever. _Then everything stopped. They can't stay together. Nikita's eyes snapped open. She's demigoddess in hiding, being in an affair, or even a relationship, with a god is danger everywhere. Nikita blinked, fresh tears starting to form in her eyes. She felt her heart start to break as she came to realize that she must never see Anteros again. _This was a mistake. _Nikita thought miserably. She broke the kiss and pulled herself, reluctantly, out of his arms.

"Nikita." He said concern present in his voice. "Is something wrong?" She was about to shake her head but she stopped herself. She forced herself to nod. "What is it Nikita? What is it?" He was about to grab her arm when she ran to the side, escaping his touch.

"We can't be together." She said trying to make herself sound strong and sure. "We _won't _be together."

"Nikita, of course we can be together. I love you. I'll find a way."

She shook her head as she backed up towards the door. "No!" She yelled. "I'm not going to be with you Anteros. I refuse to."

"But Nikita, you said you—"

"I know what I said!" She screamed, now becoming hysterical. "I was just glad to see you so I could tell you that I hate you before it became too late! I hate you Anteros! I hate you!"

"'Before it became too late'? Nikita, I don't believe that you hate me." He desperately reached out to her.

"I hate you!" She repeated. "I hate all you sex crazed Greek gods and goddess! Why are you even alive?!"

He stopped. "Nikita," his voice broke and he swallowed, "tell me. What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong, what's my problem? You are! Get out of my life!"

"Nikita, I won't leave you. Ever."

She shook her head, a tear starting to fall. "Fine. Then I'll leave you! I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm never coming back!" With that she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran down the stairs and stopped when she reached the door that led to the sixth floor. There she placed her back on the wall and slipped down to the floor. Sobs shook her body and the tears she was holding back rushed out with a vengeance.

Meanwhile Anteros stared at the door. What in Hades' name just happened? At one moment she's kissing him then she goes off on him. That wasn't his major concern though. _She's leaving tomorrow? _He thought. _I could go in after her or_ _I should talk to her before she leaves. _Then he remembered her friends. He cursed. She probably already found them or if not she won't leave their sides for one bit tomorrow. He cursed again. He's lost her. He had her and then he lost her in a split second. Anteros knew though that she only said that to push him away, she still loves him and she probably always will. Anteros sighed and he placed a hand over his broken heart. Even though her words were false, they have broken him.

Nikita picked herself up after she stopped crying. She would guess that she was crying for a full 15 minutes. She dragged herself down to her room on the second floor. She shakily pushed the key into the slot and pulled it back out. She pushed down on the handle and she walked into the room. The door shut behind her and without even bothering to change clothes she fell onto her bed, face first into the pillow. She sighed and a straggler sob escaped her. She instantly fell to sleep in that position.

* * *

End of chapter 8. Please review and below is a translation and info thingy.

1: Kali-mera means good morning if you didn't get the context clues.

2: It's a weight machine where you pull down the weights from above.


	9. Trouble part 1

Sorry it took a while for me to update. I got grounded off the computer for getting a "C" on my report card. Yes, a "C". So anyways, here's chapter 9.

* * *

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you completely positive? She doesn't look it."

"Alex, she's fine. I know her more than you do."

Nikita laid on the bed, her back towards the bickering two. Little did the two know that she was awake and listening to the whole thing. And as for the topic of their little bicker; she's as fine as she can be. She continue to lay on the bed, listening to Roscoe and Alex. Soon it got unbearable to listen and she sat up suddenly.

"Nikita!" Both of them said shocked.

"Hey…" Nikita replied as she stood up and ran a hand through her messed up hair, her hand being stopped by a really big knot.

"Are you alright Nikita? Did something happen?" Alex asked from the get go.

Nikita ignored her and went to the bathroom. Not only did she really have to go pee but she also didn't feel presentable. Moments passed and Nikita emerged, her hair and teeth brushed and her faced washed and clean. Still ignoring the questions she was getting from Alex she walked towards her suitcase and started picking out the clothes for today, which was pretty simple since all she had left that was clean was blue jeans and a peasant shirt. She could have sworn she placed and extra outfit in there.

"Nikita!" Roscoe yelled suddenly. Nikita turned and looked at him with lazy eyes. "I didn't want to say that you didn't feel well but something's up. What is it? Tell me."

Blinking slowly Nikita shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm still waking up." Then escaping into the bathroom again, this time to change, Alex and Roscoe looked at each other with concerned eyes.

-*- 1 hour later, hotel bus loop -*-

"So I'm taking you to a surprise place. Just the two of us." Roscoe said after he explained what they were doing today.

"No, really Roscoe. I don't want to go anywhere. Why don't you take Alex to this surprise place?"

"Well she's taking the group to ruin so she can't and I already told you, this is so you cheer up."

"I don't need cheering up."

"Come on Nikita."

"And I don't like surprises."

"You love surprises."

"Not in Greece."

"You love them anywhere."

"No."

Roscoe blinked a few times. "Come on Nikita." He repeated. "Don't make me waste this bus ticket." From his jeans pocket he pulled out to round-trip bus tickets. Nikita sighed in defeat. Roscoe smiled and took Nikita's wrist. "Come on! The bus is leaving in a few seconds!"

On the bus Roscoe sat by the window and Nikita sat on the outside. Roscoe didn't allow Nikita to look out the window once which bored Nikita to death because she herself is a window looker and loves seeing the countryside of a state, country or whatever. If this was supposed to make her happy it didn't work. The worse thing probably was that the bus played music, in English since the bus was a tourist bus meant for Americas who don't know shit. At first it was ok, it was playing her favorite music, sure it was old, from 1995-2005, but she loved hearing the songs she hasn't heard in a long time and every so often an even older songs from the 80's would get thrown in there. Then the song Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler came on and Nikita felt her heart ache again.

-*- Mt. Olympus -*-

Anteros followed his brother Eros, his arms crossed over his chest and no emotion visible in his face. Eros who skipped ahead stopped and turned around. "Come on brother." Eros cooed. "You have been like this since last night. What could possibly be wrong?" Once Anteros reached him Eros started to walk beside him. "You cannot think that the 'silent treatment' could actually work on me hmm?" When he got no answer Eros shrugged with a small scoff attached to it. "No matter. Today I will cheer you up with something we can both enjoy." Eros placed his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Anteros rolled his eyes and shrugged off his arm. "What makes you think that anything you will ever do will cheer me up?"

"I do not. But you have now spoken to me which means that I have broken through to you, even a little." Anteros stared straight ahead as they reach a clearing that lead to a lake. Eros stopped and Anteros followed suit. Eros stood before his brother, a mischievous smile on his face. "You see brother? I have gotten the leimenides (1) to help us wash."

Anteros glared at his brother. "You enjoy that brother for I am not joining you." He turned on his heels.

Eros quickly ran around him and once again stood before him. "What is the matter with you?" He inquired a little rougher than he wanted. "You love it when the leimenides wash us."

"Eros, let me tell you something. Let me tell you the reason why I am so upset."

"Yes Anteros. Tell me what is wrong." Eros said as he too crossed his arms over his chest. His wings twitched softly.

Taking a deep breath Anteros spoke. "I talked with Nikita again last night."

"Again with this Nikita girl?"

"Let me finish Eros." Eros snorted but allowed Anteros to continue. "She sat on the roof of her hotel and she almost fell backwards to her death so I saved her. Once that happened I calmed her down since she was shaken up from her near death, then I… Then I told her how I felt."

Eros lifted an eyebrow. "You told her how you felt?"

"I told her that I love her."

"You love her?" Eros said, shock in his voice.

"She said that she loved me as well."

Eros scoffed a few times which then turned into laughter. "And that is why you are so upset? Anteros, you are a—"

"That is not all. We kissed and then she told me that we could never be together."

Eros once again lifted an eyebrow. "I am sorry brother but if that is all I think that you are making a big fuss over a puny and pathetic mortal woman."

"Brother. Eros." Anteros said. Anteros' arms dropped to his sides. He stood silent for a few short moments before speaking again. "She is not mortal she is a demigoddess."

-*- Bus -*-

Finally the bus ride was over. Roscoe jumped over Nikita and got out into the center walkway before the bus even stopped. "Are you ready Nikita?" He asked with such excitement."

"Yes please." Nikita said. The 90 minute voyage was brutal. The tourists got off and they accumulated around the bus. Nikita looked around. "Where are we? This land looks extremely familiar."

Roscoe, who has a smile on his face from ear to ear, said, "There must be a sign somewhere around here."

Once the crowds dissipated and thinned out there was a sign. Nikita looked at the sign and her eyes widened upon reading the city name. "Roscoe, get me out of here!"

-*- Mt. Olympus -*-

"Excuse me?" Eros asked unbelieving.

"She is a demigoddess." Anteros repeated. "One that has been in hiding since the Dark Ages. She will not die. This is why I am having a hard time with it. I have all this time to be with her and she will not let me."

"… Excuse me?" Eros repeated. "A demigoddess? This Nikita is a demigoddess." Anteros only nodded. Eros looked around with his eyes and then he looked back at his brother. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Only you."

"And you are serious about this girl?"

"Very much."

Eros tapped his fingers on his arms. He clenched his teeth inside his mouth. "So, I guess you love her more than me."

"Eros, the love I have for her is different from the love I have for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

Eros chuckled and his arms fell to his side. "Really?" He laughed. "Well, I have only one thing to do then." Anteros tensed up, feeling that what his bother has in mind is not a good one. Without saying a word Eros quickly soared up into the sky and then went straight down the side of the mountain.

"No! Eros!" Anteros ran to the side of the mountain and jumped off. Quickly flapping his wings he chased down his brother.

-*- Nikita and Roscoe -*-

"Take me back!" Nikita yelled. "Get me away!"

Roscoe placed his hands on her arms. "We can't leave now. The bus won't leave until another 3 hours from now."

"I don't care! Get me out!" People started to look towards the screaming Nikita.

"Why? I thought you'd be happy to be back in your birth city, Larissa."

"No! It's too close to the mountain! (2) I'll be seen!" Nikita struggled in Roscoe's hands.

"Nikita, calm down! Calm down! I'll get a taxi!" Nikita, who calmed down at that, stopped struggling. Her body shook with an intensity that could rock the earth. Roscoe sat her on a bench. "Let me go call that taxi."

"No, don't leave me." She stood immediately and placed her hand on his arm.

"Ok." Roscoe said softly. He's never seen her like this before. They reach the taxi section but to their luck the last taxi has left. "Dang it. Sorry Nikita. We're going to have to wait a while but I don't know how long." Nikita gripped his arm tighter. "Would you like to just walk around? Maybe it could get your mind off things." She nodded and the two started to walk around the terminal.

Meanwhile Eros and Anteros flew though the sky using their invisibility so that the humans didn't see them. Eros, who somehow knew where Nikita would be, flew straight down towards Larissa. Anteros remained close on his tail but he never got close enough to Eros to stop him. Then Eros turned. Anteros tried to slow down but he couldn't. Eros took his hand and closed it on Anteros' neck. With a might thrust he threw Anteros down onto a rooftop. Eros then continued flying down in the city.

The two stop as they see three taxis come in to the terminal one at a time. They walk quickly towards the taxis. Nikita then stops suddenly and since she was still holding on to Roscoe he was pulled to a stop. "Nikita." Roscoe started. "Is everything alright?"

"I hear something."

"What? What is it?" Roscoe shook his book bag off his shoulders and he held it by the strap in his hand.

"Wings." The two then flew into an alleyway that made a right turn, cutting a building awkwardly. They crash into the wall and fall to the ground.

Eros flies down into the alleyway. He steps onto land in the square that makes the building oddly built. He then becomes visible. "Hello Nikita."

* * *

Please review.

1: Leimenides- lake naiads or nymphs

2: It's about 55 kilometers to Mt. Olympus from Larissa.


	10. Trouble part 2

"Ah, shit." Nikita grumbled to herself as she stood onto her feet. Her fear now disappeared into the air was now replaced with the sudden urge to be strong and powerful. And of course with her knowledge of Greek mythology she knew exactly who she was looking at. "Eros, to what do I owe your drop in?"

Eros chuckled. "So you know who I am." He chuckled again while Roscoe too stood on his feet, his hand still gripping the backpack but now it was open and his hand was inside it. "I came to finish you off."

"Why?" Both Nikita and Roscoe ask him in anger. The two look at each other and then back at Eros.

Eros stepped forward and Roscoe moved forward while Nikita stood her ground. "Because demigoddess, you have become a nuisance to me."

"And why is that Eros?" Nikita though had an idea why Eros is so ticked off.

"One name only, Anteros." Nikita held back a scoff. She remained silent and she could feel Roscoe's eyes moving from her to Eros and back. "You see you have smitten him, just like my mother to my father." He took another step forward and Roscoe mimicked his movements. "And I am not a fan of it. Not one bit."

"Well I am sorry. But I am leaving today and you will never have to deal with me again I can assure you."

"I know that. But that will not suffice." Eros sprung forward suddenly.

Roscoe worked fast. He pulled out a small sword from his back pack, which fell to the floor with a thud. With a push of a button on the bottom of the handle the sword extended out to a full size sword thanks to air pressure lodged in the bottom of the handle. Roscoe stepped to the side directly in front of Nikita and held the sword up in a defense position. Eros flew up and dodged the defense. Eros then swooped down and attempted to take Nikita from behind. Roscoe spun around her and she moved immediately out of the way. With a swing of his sword he hit Eros on his arm. Eros screamed in pain and he pulled out his bow and arrow though this time these arrows aren't meant to cause love in strangers. The arrows flew through the air and Roscoe moved out of the way as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough to dodge a last arrow that hit him in his right leg. Roscoe fell to the ground, his sword discarded for he grasped the wound in both of his hands. Nikita ran to him and kneeled on the floor. Eros laughed and climbed higher into the air. Then with a mighty dive he went straight for the two on the ground. Nikita stared up at Eros as he became closer and closer. The song Holding Out For A Hero ran quickly through her head as she threw herself over Roscoe to protect him. Just as she suspected a hit she instead heard a grunt from right above her and then a crash. She looked up and saw Anteros, his back bruised and a little bloodied for some odd reason, but there he is. Holding Eros up against the wall with a hand on his neck.

"If you even cause a scratch on her Eros." Anteros warned before he threw Eros across the alley.

Eros crashed against a dumpster. He stood groggily and looked straight at Anteros. "Oh you do not have to worry about that brother. The only thing I am going to do to her is snap her neck." The two love gods then started to fly towards each other when black fire suddenly erupted on the ground just moments before they were to hit. Anteros flew back and stumbled onto the ground, Eros crashed against a wall and he held himself up with his hands.

"Ah, shit." Nikita repeated as she stood and helped Roscoe to his feet.

Roscoe who had an arm around Nikita's neck stared at the fire. "Who?"

"Hades." Anteros answered for him. He quickly went to Nikita's side.

The fire disappeared and Hades in his dark colored robe a gold sash coming across his chest from his left shoulder. His long black hair reached just before his waist and it was worn loose. He looked around the damaged alley and then he laid his eyes on Nikita. There his eyes stayed until they moved towards Eros. "Come before me Eros. I would like to see you." Eros walked over to stop just feet away from Anteros. Anteros moved closer to Nikita, squishing her into Roscoe but also keeping her safe from Eros. "Now," Hades started, "what is all the destruction about?" When no one answered Hades only scoffed. "Fine. Do not tell me. But I shall tell you now that Zeus has called for every single one of you. You will wait in the Underworld until he is ready to take you."

"Ah, shit." Nikita repeated for the third time.

Hades only chuckled at her. "Come all of you." Fire emerged again but this time a gate took its place. Eros was the first to walk in, Anteros who took in his hands Roscoe's book bag and inside it his sword, now reduced to its original size and then Nikita and Roscoe and finally Hades. Fire came up once more and the gate disappeared.

-*- The Underworld -*-

While the four followed Hades through the Underworld no one talked. Eros walked directly behind Hades and Anteros stood right behind him. Roscoe still limped against Nikita who stood once again in the middle between Roscoe and Anteros. The Underworld is exactly as Nikita pictured. Gloomy, dark and cruel. Around her she saw the souls of the dead either being tortured countless times or being forced to work. Nikita took a deep breath in and it came out shakily and worriedly. Suddenly her right hand gets grasped. She looks down at it and sees a hand intertwined with hers. She follows the arm that leads to Anteros. He remained looking forward, his face hard and serious, a face she hasn't seen him with before. She grips his hand tighter. She wishes that she could just wrap her arms around him and feel utterly and completely safe but Roscoe is in need of her help. Suddenly a howl echoed against the pillars of the Underworld. Hades sighed and shook his head. They turned a tight corner and Nikita had to hold back a laugh, Roscoe on the other hand chuckled.

There lay Cerberus on his back with Persephone on his belly scratching him. Cerberus' three Doberman heads licked their mouths as the scratching continued. His legs kicked against the floor causing a small rumble. Persephone giggled. "Who's the good guard dog? Who doesn't let souls escape? You do. You do!" Cerberus' three heads barked in happiness, their tail causing a small breeze. She laughed and looked up. "Oh!" She cleared her throat and patted the dust off her toga which is just a white robe with a blue scarf that dangled from her arms and went around her back. Her brown hair is the same length as Hades and there were two clips at the sides of her head creating a simple, but elegant, design in her hair. She stood and slid off Cerberus before he sat up. "Hello Hades. Who do we have here?"

Hades groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you Persephone? You cannot give my great beast scratches."

"He likes it though." She looks at the big dog. "And he's such great boys." The heads all barked.

Hades placed a hand on his forehead. "Just keep an eye on them while I go inform my brother that I have them in my position." Without Persephone's answer he turned and left.

Persephone shook her head at her husband before walking over to them. "What did you two do this time?" She asked with a smile on her face. Eros scoffed and walked away. He came to a stop at a stone and sat upon it. "Hm." She turned her head towards Anteros. "Well. Would you like to introduce me to your fellow trouble makers?"

"Yes. Of course." He turned and with his hand he motioned towards the person he names. "This is Nikita. She's a secret demigoddess and this is Roscoe, her protector."

"Oh. Well nice to—"

"So I guess you use contractions too _brother_." Eros interrupted as he once again turned his head away.

Persephone cleared her throat. "As I was saying. Nice to meet you two."

"Thank you Persephone." Nikita said.

Persephone looked at Roscoe. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. I have some herbs with me that will help." That's when Nikita noticed a small modern pouch on Persephone's hip. She pulled out two leaves that Nikita recognized aloe vera.

"Just aloe vera won't heel him Persephone." Nikita said softly.

"Yes yes I understand but then I'm a goddess." The goddess kneeled on the ground. "Lay down Roscoe." Roscoe, not really knowing what to do, did as he was told and laid before Persephone. She immediately went on to working on his leg while she spoke to the others. "Why don't you guys sit down as well and maybe you can tell me why my father is so angry with you."

Anteros sat first, pulling Nikita to the ground with him. He still held her hand while they sat. "It started when Nikita came to Greece Persephone. I believe she stayed unbeknownst to me or the other gods and goddesses days before I first saw her."

"Actually, it was only a day." Nikita said.

Persephone giggled. "Well Anteros, it seems you've noticed her quicker than you thought."

"Ow!" Roscoe hissed.

"Oh sorry." Persephone apologized. "Pushed down too hard. So what happened after that?"

"Well," Nikita started, "he didn't come to me that day. He came the next day when he saved me."

"He saved you?" Roscoe asked in disbelief before hissing in pain again.

Nikita nodded. "That day we went to the market. I got separated from you and Alex and he brought me to you guys." Roscoe just starred at her. He was about to say something else when Nikita continued. "Either way that was the day we first truly met."

"Then afterwards, I believe it was two days later, when Anteros came to the hotel balcony to tell me my singing was—"

"Is." Anteros interrupted.

"—is beautiful." Nikita said.

"He went to the hotel?" Roscoe asked dumbfounded.

Ignoring his question Anteros continued for Nikita. "Then it was another two days, meaning yesterday, when we met again." He paused. He looked up at Eros. "I believe this was the cause of the problem Eros?" He asked his brother with so much hatred in his voice Nikita sank back.

Eros' head came up suddenly. Persephone was looking at him, in fact everyone was. He scoffed angrily. "You told the freaking girl you love her and you have the gull to say that you do not love me the same."

"Eros, I never loved you the way I love Nikita." Anteros answered in a clipped voice.

"It is like that human girl all over again."Anteros' whole body twitched and his grip on Nikita's hand tightened. Eros groaned and once again lowered his head. Anteros glared at his jealous brother.

Roscoe looked from Eros to Nikita. "He told you he loves you?" Then he looked to Anteros. "You love her?"

"Yes Roscoe." Nikita answered. Roscoe turned his head back towards her. "And I love him." Anteros smiled for the first time since he came to save her.

Roscoe blinked and groaned. "Dad's totally going to kill me for letting this happen."

Persephone patted Roscoe's leg. "You're good and why would your father harm you?" She stood. "You can't prevent two people from falling in love. Human, demigod or goddess or a full on deity. It just happens, as does jealously." She turned her head towards Eros on the last part. She looked back at the pair who sat together on the floor. "I can piece the rest. Anteros told Eros, he got mad and charged towards Nikita in an angry rage. Wouldn't be the first time a god got all jealous." Persephone smiled as did Nikita. Hell almost every single god and goddess got jealous at some point except maybe Artemis who swore off all men and sex and love. The only goddess to still be a virgin.

"Oh, Persephone." Nikita said. "I noticed that you use contractions like Anteros and that you have a modern pouch. Why's that?"

Persephone giggled. "Anteros and I have become modernized. Of course I more modernized than him. I completely love the modern time. I in fact have a few friends, both male and female, that know I'm a goddess and they are the greatest. At first they worshiped me but once we became really good friends and I convinced Hades to not kill them for not worshiping me," she giggled, "everything's been great."

Nikita nodded. "It was the same for me. Every time I get a new protector."

Roscoe helped himself up. "I don't remember worshiping you." He said as he stretched out his leg. "Good as new." He muttered.

"Oh yes you did." Nikita said as she stood and this time she pulled Anteros up with her.

"Still don't remember."

Hades at that moment appeared. "Come. Zeus is ready for all of you."

Persephone walked towards Hades. "Be gentle with them Hades."

"You are coming with us." He simply replied.

"I am?"

"You are." He turned his head to Eros. "Come on Eros. Zeus is especially mad at you."

"Joy." He grumbled as he stood.

Hades stood and started to walk towards a gateway that Nikita guessed Hades used to get here. Behind him went his wife, who waved goodbye to Cerberus, who just barked, then Roscoe, Nikita and Anteros. Anteros then let go of her hand and stopped. Nikita stopped as did Roscoe. "You go on. I'm staying with my brother." Understanding him the two went into the gate.

Eros walked to Anteros. "It would have been easier to never have talked to her."

"It would have been easier if you controlled your jealously and anger." With that the two brothers walked in the gateway which then closed immediately behind them.

* * *

Please review. And this chapter will most likely be a three or four part chapter.


	11. Trouble part 3

Nikita

I saw as Anteros and Eros came from the gateway which closed immediately they stepped onto the marble floors of Zeus' temple in the sky. Anteros, abandoning his brother, walked to my side. I was expecting him to take my hand but he didn't. Eros stood feet away from him. Once again Roscoe was as my left. Hades and Persephone walked towards Zeus but then they turned slightly to the right and that's when I noticed Ares and Aphrodite. I became taken in with her beauty and with Ares, even though his face showed anger, he is just like the stories portray him, hot and sexy. That's when Anteros took my hand, gripped it tightly and then released. Bringing myself back to humanity I saw that Hades and Persephone took their place beside Ares and Aphrodite. Up on the throne sat Zeus in his magnificently carved, full marble chair. Hera, his sister and wife, stood to the left of him, her hands daintily on his arm rest. For a moment no one spoke. Zeus looked at us, his eyes running quickly over us. Then without warning he stood. "Now, I might as well get the fact through that I listened in when you told my daughter what happened to cause this riot in the human city of Lamia so there is no need to explain to me what happened." Beside me I saw Anteros bow his head. I looked over to Eros who to bowed his head. Zeus then spoke once again. "Before I get to resolve this problem, your parents have something to say to the both of you." With an elegant wave of his hand he motioned to Ares and Aphrodite.

They both bowed their heads to him before taking a few steps forward. Ares took one more step than Aphrodite. "I am disappointed in the both of you." His strong and angered voice seemed to have bounced off the marble pillars, walls, and ceiling. His eyes turned to Anteros. "Anteros." Anteros beside me exhaled deeply. "I understand why you went and attacked your brother but that is not a good enough reason to endanger the humans but yours and your brother's health. You know well enough that is not a violable reason for doing to." Anteros once again bowed his head. Ares now turned towards Eros. "_Eros_." His voice was more clipped than when he called Anteros' name. I saw Eros stiffen on the corner of my eye. "If you would have just talked to your brother instead of causing this mess the possibility of you not being here would have been much better for you." Eros stared at his father, anger and frustration on his face but he still bowed his head.

Ares took a step back and Aphrodite stepped forward. She didn't look as angered as Ares. She started off with Eros. "My son, I agree with Ares. You do understand that this could have been prevented?" She asked in a soft, mild tone. After receiving a nod from Eros she continued. "Now will you promise me that this will not happen again?" After receiving another, more hesitant, nod she turned from him to Anteros. "Anteros." His name slipped off her tongue so softly that I almost didn't hear it. "What you did is something that I must be happy for. You spared the secrecy of the gods to protect her, Nikita." Her eyes turned to me, a small smile directed towards me. She turned her eyes back to her son. "I myself cannot find myself to be angered at you. What you did is a heroic thing and I am proud to call you my son."

Anteros bowed his head. "Thank you mother."

"This is a whole bunch of shit." Eros exclaimed suddenly. "How come he gets your praise and I get yelled at? I find it unfair." Eros sounded like an eight year old there.

"Eros!" Ares yelled.

"_Silence._" Zeus' powerful voice boomed. "Eros you will learn to take your punishments with pride. For the way I see it if you would have kept your anger in your control this may not have happened." I heard Eros growl. I shakily breathed in. "You, Nikita." I jumped at the mention of my name. I look up at him since I was looking at the floor. "I want to resolve something from you. You are a demigoddess that I can tell, but if you will state your story as to why I have never heard of you before."

I sighed and I bowed my head on instinct. "Zeus," I say, his name rolling off my tongue, "I was born in secrecy. My father and mother didn—did not want my fate to be decided upon the shoulder of full gods and goddess. I was raised as a human for 18 years. I left Greece at the beginning of the Dark Ages. That night I learned that I am a demigoddess. Since I left I have never returned, until now."

"And if I may ask," Hera spoke for the first time, "why did you come back?"

I didn't hear and scorn or anger in her question. Only interest. "A vacation. Some time to get back to my roots."

"And you thought you would not be discovered." Hera stated even though it sounded more like a question.

I shook my head slowly. "No Hera. I have my protector Roscoe Bailey DeSoto the VI." The gods' and goddess' gaze moved towards Roscoe who has silently just listened to the whole thing. He cleared his throat. I elbowed him. "You have to confirm that you are my protector Roscoe." I whisper angrily to him.

"Oh. Right." He said quietly. "I am her protector. I am the sixth generation DeSoto family." It was sort of redundant, what he said, but the gods and goddess turned their gazes away and Roscoe beside me released a big breath of air.

Hera bent forward slightly, her mouth close to Zeus' ear. She spoke to him that I know since her lips were moving. She mainly looked at me while she spoke. She then stood straight up again after receiving a nod from her husband. "Nikita, tell us who your parents are."

A demand. I would have to tell them. Something that not even Roscoe knows. A protector is supposed to first find out about a demigod or demigoddess parents until the said protector marries. I swallow. I almost state the code that says that Roscoe can't know about my parents but I stop myself. I have no choice. I have to tell them. Their eyes on me start to look impatient. I sigh. I look to Anteros who looks down at me softly. I turn my head back to Zeus. I gulped. "My mother is Veera; she used to be a pottery woman." I hear Hades say 'mortal' which means that now they all know that the god is next. I was about to say who my father is before Hermes, messenger to the gods, came in.

Hermes, who wore nothing but a tunic that only covers his organ, winged sandals, and his winged helmet came in. He bowed down to the ground immediately. His caduceus, which is like a staff, clanged upon the marble floor. "Excuse me for interrupting my liege," he said to his father, "there is a god that would like to talk to you."

"I am in the middle of something Hermes." Zeus said in an annoyed voice.

Hermes bowed even lower. "He says that he could shed some light on this situation."

Zeus' eyebrow rose. "Send him in." He said simply. Hermes bowed quickly; his forehead even touched the ground he went down so low. He stood quickly and exited the temple. Within moment a new figure appeared in the entrance way of the temple. I felt my eyes widen. "Thanatos." Zeus called out. "How could you shed light on this situation?" He asked getting straight to business.

"That I can Zeus." Thanatos, wearing a tunic that stopped right before his knees walked into the temple some more. His black wings folded neatly on his back, his hair, which is the same dark color of his wings, was short and some strands of hair fell on his face. At his side is his sword, one of him many symbols. This is the personification of death. This is— "Nikita is my daughter." My insides became all mushy as I laid eyes on my father. This is the first time I've seen him. I started to breathe heavily. "You see Zeus, Veera and I wanted more for our daughter so I forced myself to stay out of her life. That within saying does not mean I never had a part in her life. She was actually supposed to die the night before she left Greece." I nodded slowly, my eyes starting to tear. "She drowned in a river, or was supposed to at least. I saved her life by not allowing her to die. That is the main reason why she left. So that you nor Hades, especially Hades, could not find her."

Hades stared angrily at Thanatos. Hades as I know of always had anger towards my father for being a main part in death. Hades of course has a bigger part but never one to match the actual personification to death. My father turned his head to look at me. He smiled at me. My father. My own father. I broke down crying. Forgetting that I was in a room of powerful Greek deities I rushed to my father, I threw my arms around him. "Father!" I yelled. Feeling like a small child I cried into his shoulder.

One of his hands rested upon my back while the other grasped the back of my head. "My dear, beautiful daughter. You look so much like your mother." I crying intensified, much to my own secret embarrassment. "Shh…" My father calmed me as he ran his hand on my back. I sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like hours but realistically only minutes. I pulled myself out of his arms. He still held onto me arms length and looked at my face, a soothing smile on his face. I silently thanked the gods that I didn't wear any makeup or else I would have looked a mess. His hand reached up and wiped the last of my tears. "I suggest you go back in your place daughter." He said to me softly. I nod not trusting my voice to answer clearly. He pulled me a bit closer to kiss the top of my head before releasing me. I hesitantly moved back to my spot between Anteros and Roscoe. I rubbed my face again for good measure before I looked back up, a shy smile on my face.

Silence reigned superior. Zeus recovered first. "I will need you four to leave momentarily to discuss on what we should do about every single one of you." The four of us bowed, even Roscoe. We turned and exited the temple. I stopped to look back at my father. He nodded simply and I continued to walk forward. The doors shut behind us. Then started the anxiety.

Regular

Luckily there was a bench where Nikita could sit. Anteros sat beside her and took her into his arms. "Thanatos' daughter huh?"

She smiled and giggled. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "Does that change anything?"

"Of course not. I love you no matter who your parents are."

Eros groaned. "I just want to get this over with." He looked at Nikita. "I hope Hades gets to claim you supposed-to-be-dead soul."

Anteros stood suddenly and Roscoe stepped in front of Nikita. "I won't let that happen. Hades can kiss my ass." Roscoe said to him.

Anteros nodded once. "And Thanatos won't allow his daughter to go to Hades."

"He has no right to decide the fate of a soul." Eros stated. "The Fates decided she should have died by drowning and Hades collects her soul. Thanatos is just a lowly personification. He is not even a god."

This time Nikita stood and she stepped to the side so she could see Eros clearly. "My father may be just a personification but he is a god in his own right. He was birthed my Nyx and Erebus and because of this he is considered a god through my eyes."

"And mines." Roscoe added.

"And mines as well." Anteros also said.

"You all have gone mad." Eros said as he turned his back on them. "Once those doors open her soul will be whisked away by Hades to the Underworld, Anteros will become mines again and maybe Zeus will kill you sad protector."

"Hey!" Roscoe yelled. "I'm not sad. I can get any girl I want."

Eros turned around. "You could not get any female. You are just a lowly human."

"And you are a sexed crazed, incest born god that no one cares about!"

"I am love! I am cared about!"

"You are not! Aphrodite is love you are just her child. A nothing compared to her!"

"You shut your mouth human before I close it for you!"

"Try it! I dare ya!"

At that moment the doors opened and silence engulfed them. Eros turned quickly. "Enter." Zeus' voice called to them. The four entered quickly and the doors closed behind them. They moved to their original spots. "We have decided." Nikita noticed that her father stood with Ares, Aphrodite, Hades and Persephone. "This is what we have decided upon. Eros, you have you power of flight suspended until further notice, notice that your father will decide upon."

Eros' wings suddenly moved into his back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "No!" He yelled as he reached around to his back. "No! Not my wings!" He looked up towards Ares. "Father!" Ares shook his head and looked back up to Zeus.

"Roscoe, since you are not a major part in this, you are free to move on with your life." Zeus told him.

"So I won't have my mind erased or something like that?" Roscoe asked stupidly.

Hera giggled. "No Roscoe. You are free to go."

Roscoe smiled and bowed his head. Zeus turned his head to Anteros and Nikita. "You two were the most difficult part in decided your outcomes. Persephone and Aphrodite wished you two to be free and to do whatever you please. Ares wished for a more limited freedom. Hades wants your soul Nikita and Thanatos wants your happiness and wanted you to choice your own outcome. Now I would have followed your father's wish for you but I simply will not allow a demigoddess who has been secretly living out of Greece for over three millennia make her own decision. Do you understand that Nikita?"

"Of course. I would not allow it as well."

Zeus nodded. "I could also hand your soul over to Hades right now but you have escaped your death too long ago to be even counted anymore." Zeus did a really modern move and winked slyly at her. Nikita chuckled softly. "Ares had a good plan, but a limited freedom is no freedom." Nikita felt herself become giddier. Would she and Anteros be free? She took his hand within hers not caring on how it looks. Anteros didn't resist. "I have decided that you two shall live freely." Zeus finally said. "You can leave and come Mount Olympus as many times as you want, Nikita demigoddess of death." Zeus bowed his head down at her and so did Hera.

Nikita laughed out loud and jumped into Anteros' arms. He twirled her around in a circle once before placing her feet on the ground. Taking her face in his hands softly he inched her face closer to his. Then he kissed her with an urgency that she couldn't believe. She kissed him back forgetting whoever was around her. The sound of laughter broke them out of their kiss.

"I am glad that everything turned out well." Aphrodite said.

Eros stood. "No!"

Persephone, ignoring him, said, "Yes. Maybe now I can go back to Cerberus and give him some love." She clasped her hands together.

"No! No!" Eros yelled.

Hades shook his head with a sigh. Ares placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Hades. At least everything is back to normal."

"I would suppose so." Hades answered.

"No! Everything is not normal! Look at my back!" Eros yelled again, sounding more frustrated.

Thanatos walked to his daughter. "I am happy to see you daughter."

"So am I father." They embraced.

Thanatos turned to Roscoe. "When I am not near, do your best to keep my daughter safe." He looked at Anteros. "Same goes to you."

"Yes sir." Both boys said with smiled on their faces.

Eros cried out in frustration. "This is unfair! I want my wings!"

Hera shook her head at him. "He is quite a handful."

"And a nuisance." Zeus added before conjuring up a strong wind to push Eros out of the temple.

Eros yelled and screamed as the wind carried him out. "No! No! This is not happening! Mother! Father!" _Brother_!" The doors slammed shut once Eros passed the doors. The doors then started to get pounded on.

The group laughed and continued to socialize for their troubles were over.

* * *

End of chapter. I think I have one or two chapters left. Two because I might have an epilogue. Oh well. Please review.


	12. Home again Love again

"So you're telling me that all of this happened without my knowing?"

"Well yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would just pass and that we'd leave Greece without a hitch."

"You would have missed him."

"Yeah… I know."

"… We could move to Greece Nikita. I have no problem with it. Maybe my parents at first but they'd get over it."

"No Roscoe. We're not moving to Greece."

"Why not? I don't understand."

"Even though I'm allowed here in Greece, I just don't want to stick around."

"So what are you saying?"

"… We're leaving according to plan."

Roscoe pulled out his phone and speed dialed Alex. After two four rings she picked up the phone. "Hey Roscoe." She greeted.

"Hey Alex." He greeted back. "So hey, what are ya doing?"

"The tour group and I are back at the hotel. Where are you?"

"It's a long story."

"Is it about Nikita and the gods?"

"Huh? What? No! Why would you say that?"

"She told me the truth."

"Oh. What else did she tell you?"

"That the god Anteros is in her heart."

"Yeah…" He drawled out. "Ok look, not meaning to change the subject but can you leave with me?"

"Say what?"

"We're leaving Greece today and I was wondering if you would want to come with us."

"Roscoe, as much as I would love that, my parents wouldn't allow it. They even haven't met you yet."

"Right." Roscoe slapped himself in the forehead. "Right." He repeated more sadly.

"But hey, what about we keep in touch and we can meet again. Then maybe you could meet my parents and see then."

"Ok." He nodded his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "That could work."

"She's really leaving him?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Uh… yeah."

"Why? Why is she leaving him?"

"As I said before, it's a long story."

"Go ahead. I have unlimited minutes."

"What are you saying?" Anteros asked his hands on Nikita's upper arms.

"I have to go." She said again.

"I know that. Why though? Why are you leaving?"

"Your brother is still pissed at me. If I stay here I'm still in danger."

"You're in danger anywhere you go Nikita."

"I know Anteros but here in Greece the danger levels are multiplied. I-I just can't stay here. At least not now."

Anteros sighed and his head bowed down in sadness. "I don't want you to leave." He said softly.

"I know I wish I didn't have to leave either but I just have to. For my own safety." She moved her hand up and placed it under his chin. Lifting his head so that his eyes meet hers she added, "I will come back, and soon." She placed her lips on top of his then. He kissed her back and the two lovers embraced. They pulled away moments later.

"You do promise to come back?"

"I promise. I'll back next year the very moment school's over."

"I'm holding that to you my love." His hands trialed down her arms and they fell onto her hips.

She smiled sweetly at him and she snaked her arms around his neck. Whenever she's near him she feels so young, like 3,000 years younger young. "I hope I don't make you wait that long my darling." He pulled her into another kiss before releasing her. Her arms fell limply to her side. She walked a few steps backwards away from him. She looked at her father who stood feet away from Anteros. "Goodbye again father. I will see you in a year."

He bowed his head at her. "I will be looking forward to it my daughter."

With a nod she turned her head away, leaving her eyes on Anteros for a few moments before turning completely away. Roscoe, who was already on the pegasus that is supposed to take the airport. Roscoe looked at her. "Alex texted me and said that the bus is already moving and that they should in an hour 15."

"Good. That gives us enough time to get there." She pushed herself on top of a winged horse's strong back. Without looking back she kicked the pegasus and the horse started off with a run and then started to fly into the air. Roscoe's pegasus followed the other and the two started their way to the International Airport of Central Greece.

Alex kissed Roscoe goodbye and waved to the two as they started to board their airplane. The time 5:30pm. Roscoe started to say how much the 16 hour plane ride is going to suck, again, and that he already misses Alex. Nikita only remained silent as she carried her carry-on into the plane. It was another 15 minutes before the plane took off. Nikita looked out the window as Roscoe beside her kept on chattering. She could see in the distance the proud Mount Olympus, the home of her love. She closed her eyes and sighed. Turning her head away from the window she pulled out her IPod and stuck the little buds in her ears. Time to tune out the world.

Approximately 10:15 am the plane landed in San Francisco International Airport where Roscoe's eager parents awaited for their arrival. "Oh my baby!" Madison yelled as she took her son into her arms.

Roscoe's father was a bit more discreet as he welcomed his son. "My boy! There's my tough son!" Giving his only sons a death grip hug Nikita stood silently.

"Dad!" Roscoe yelled as he pulled himself out of his father's arms. "I may be fine but that doesn't mean you can kill me."

Madison giggled and turned her attention to Nikita. "Hello there. How was your trip? Was it as bad as you thought?" Placing her hands on Nikita's upper arms the way Anteros did made Nikita's senses snap.

She looked into Roscoe's mother's eyes. Instead of her blue eyes stood amber eyes with a slight tint of yellow. "Anteros?" 'Madison' winked. Nikita giggled slightly. "I thought your powers couldn't extend past Greek's borders." She spoke quietly.

"Let's just say I have to do a whole bunch of stuff now to pay for doing this." She could hear Anteros' personality behind Madison's voice.

Nikita giggled then and smiled. "Just keep it G rated please."

'Madison' smiled. "I'll try." Nikita wrapped her arms around the body before her completely forgetting that it was actually Madison's body. "Oh!" Madison's voice, now void of any sign of Anteros, explained. Nikita pulled away, a small tint on her cheeks. Madison chuckled. "Roscoe honey, what did you do to her that she's so happy to see me?" Madison turned to face her son.

"I didn't do anything!" Roscoe raised his hands up in innocence.

Mr. DeSoto chucked and stood before Nikita, his arms crossed over his chest. "Didn't do anything or is it the lack of not doing anything?"

"Why am I always to blame!" Roscoe yelled out as the three laughed.

The four of them left to collect the luggage and within 30 minutes they were in the car going home. Nikita looked out of the window. Roscoe poked her in the shoulder. She turned her head and he leaned in to whisper to her. "Are we going to tell them?"

Nikita sat in silence for a few moments in thought. She looked at the rear view mirror to look at herself. She smiled and without looking at her protector she said, "Mr. and Mrs. DeSoto? I have something I need to say." Two pairs of eyes looked in the rear view mirror, their eyes meeting hers. "I'm in love with a Greek god."

* * *

Well that's the end. Tell me if I should do an epilogue. I probably will but oh well. Please review.


	13. Epilogue

Final chapter, the epilogue. This chapter was a bit rushed so just bear with me here. Enjoy.

* * *

A year passed and within that year a whole plethora of events happened. Five months after Roscoe and Nikita returned to the United States Roscoe went solo back to Greece for winter break. He returned at the end of winter break with another, Alexandra. Then come spring break Roscoe and Alex were married at the ages of 20 and 22. Roscoe's parents moved the whole growing family, because Alexandra started to expect a baby, to a much bigger house in the country side of the American prairie. They moved to a three story mansion in Colorado. And though the year passed quickly for the family for Nikita it went by slowly. Every day she would check off the calendar and counted the days towards the last day of school, the day she would, as she promised herself, immediately once she gets home. Finally that day arrived and Nikita had her stuff already packed. Roscoe sat on her dresser as she paced through the room, making sure she has everything.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Roscoe I'll be fine." Nikita answered as she pushed her longer hair off her shoulders. "I have permission to go to Greece freely don't you remember?"

Roscoe snorted. "I remember." He looked around her room. Her room, now looking like a young woman's room instead of a teenager's room, is painted a soft evergreen color. For decorations art and relics covered her room. Ever since her trip to Greece she became more into history again, especially that of Greece.

"Besides you need to stay here with Alex. You know she can't get on a plane yet." Nikita added.

"I know." Roscoe said with a smile. "Do you promise to come back sometime during the summer to see the baby get born?"

Nikita stopped and stared at him. "How will I know to get on the plane a full day before the baby will be born?"

"Aren't there some time gods or goddesses over there? I'm sure they'll help."

"They would if it was inside Greece's borders."

"That sucks."

"Look, when I come back I'll look at the baby, I promise."

He shrugged. "Eh, better than nothing."

Nikita closed her suitcase. "Have you two picked out a name yet?"

"Yeah, Brise DeSoto. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

She giggled. "Oh defiantly."

The next day Nikita's plane landed on the International Airport of Central Greece. The familiar airport welcomed her home with the Greek words covering the walls and then the English words in small print under the large Greek words. Nikita giggled as she went off to get a taxi to go to the exact same hotel they stayed in a year ago. There she called Roscoe and the family to tell them that she has arrived. Alex came on the phone then. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stand on the roof and wait for him. I may have permission to enter Mount Olympus but I'm not going to just go up you know?"

"Yeah, I understand that."

"Well, it's dark over here already so I think I'm going to get all gussied up and go to the roof."

"Alright girl. Go get 'im." She giggled and added a small 'bye' before hanging up the phone.

Nikita snapped her cell phone shut and giggled as she moved off into the bathroom. 15 minutes later she came up with her long red hair half down and the other half in a high ponytail. She decided to wear a white satin, ankle length, dress that had a nice fold pattern on her chest. Straps came up from the bust and tied around her neck. It was a pretty plain dress that made her have a strong hourglass figure. Nikita wrapped a white scarf around her waist and held the ends of the scarf with her arms, just the way Aphrodite did a year ago during the trial. Her shoes are simple silver pumps that matched her silver earrings that clung to her ear lobe. After spraying herself with her most elegant perfume she left the room and made her way up to the roof. Upon reaching the roof she took a deep breath of air and walked to the edge of the building. Remembering what happened on this very same roof a year ago made Nikita blush and giggle. The kiss, even just thinking about it, made her heart soar and she could only hope that she soon sees Anteros. Minutes passed and Nikita started to feel disheartened. _I wonder how long I would have to wait. _She thought. Then the sound of wings hit her ears. She turned on her heals and saw Anteros step onto the roof. His tunic he wore is one shoulder and has a sash tied around his waist, the sash the color of his brilliant amber eyes. Nikita then didn't really care about assessing him, she ran into his arms. "Anteros, oh how I missed you!" She yelled.

He chuckled, the sound almost forgotten to her. "Not as much as I missed you my love." He kissed the top of her head and then he pushed her away so that he could have one more look over her. "You look beautiful."

Nikita blushed softly. "I didn't do too much?"

"Darling, you could never do too much." He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. One that rivals the one they had last year in this setting. Breaking apart for air he looked at her. He passed a hand on the side of her face. Then he cupped her check and rubbed it with his thumb. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Nikita couldn't tell if it directed at her or if he was just talking to himself.

She giggled and with her hands she took his free one. "So how much did you miss me?"

He chuckled at her. "Nikita, if you ever think about leaving again I might just have to kidnap you."

She laughed and hugged him. She didn't mention that she had to leave again at the end of summer. She was pretty sure that he already knew but she also didn't want to ruin the moment. She pulled away from his arms and looked up at him. "So what are we going to do?"

"What about I take you to this river I know of? We could talk, kiss, walk, kiss, and talk."

She laughed again. "You have become more modern have you?"

"You can blame Persephone. She has got me modernized."

"Well, I don't mind at all. As long as I'm with you."

He nodded. "Same here." He kissed her on the forehead and without warning he scooped her up into his arms bridal style. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and then he started to fly. She looked down at the world below her as he flew. Soon the streets changed to woods and then she heard the sound of running water. Within moments Anteros stepped onto the ground. He kissed her once more while still holding her in his arms before placing her down.

Nikita looked at the river. With sudden realization she remembered this place. "Is this near Larissa?"

"It's right outside of Larissa. Why do you ask?"

Like in a trance she walked towards the water's edge. "Back when I still lived in Greece I used to come to this river a lot and just hanged out you know? I would be here until by body got all wrinkly." She bent down and she lightly passed her hand above the water's surface. "I would sing, dance, and just play in the water." She stood once more. Still staring out at the river she started to walk into the river. Anteros reached out for her and then stopped. He fell into a flashback.

-*- Flashback -*-

Anteros arrived just in time. He hid himself in a tree by the river and watched as this unknown beauty before him started her dance in the river. Her robe floated upon the water's surface as she walked in the river. She started off humming, as she usually does, before going into beautiful vocals. She sang Greek lullabies, most of them about the gods and goddess. Tonight she is singing about love. His heart gave a small ache, he understands why. She must have fallen in love and now he cannot have her. She twirled in the water causing ripples around her. She bent down into the water, her robe now getting even more soaked, she cupped her hands and collected water in her palms. Standing she twirled around a few times, the water in her hands flying out of her hands like small shooting stars. She immediately went towards the waterfall. She walked across it, her fingers trailing the falling water. Then suddenly she went into the waterfall. Anteros fought the urge to go in there and get her out. She emerged but she still stood under the falling water. Her long red hair that reached well past her hips wet. She stood in the middle of the waterfall as she lifted her arms up and down in the water. As her singing and dancing continued Anteros fell into bliss. Even though he may have lost her to another, he is glad that she will always be in his heart, no matter what. He cannot wait until tomorrow night where he comes again to see his beautiful river dancer.

-*- End -*-

Anteros' arm fell limp as he looked at Nikita. She stood in front of the waterfall, her hand in the falling water. Anteros blinked several times. Could it be? Like he too is in a trance he walked into the water and stood directly behind her. She, unnoticing of his presence right behind her, let out a squeak when she was pushed into the water fall. She emerged out of the water and stared shockingly at Anteros. "Anteros! Why did you do that?"

Anteros saw it. Her hair may not be as long as it once was but he saw it. He reached out to her and stroked her face. "My beautiful river dancer." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Before the Dark Ages truly started, there was a girl here who used to dance and sing." He spoke quickly, his words rushing together. "I watched her every night she came out. I knew I probably shouldn't have but she captivated me. I loved her. I still do."

Nikita blinked twice. The first time she was still trying to understand him, the second time was a bit sadder. "Oh…" She said, not fully understanding his words.

"Nikita, you are her. You are my river dancer." He clasped his hand on her arms. "I have loved you for over 3,000 years."

Finally understanding everything she smiled at him. She giggled and she pulled him into a kiss. Once breaking the kiss she looked at him. "You spied on me." She said with a mischievous smile.

He grinned at her. "Well, you made me really sad the day you left Greece. I never saw my dancer again."

"Until last year."

"Yeah, until then." She sighed and went into his arms. He hugged her back, obviously not caring that she was soaking wet. They stood like that in the water for a moment in silence. "No wonder your voice sounded so familiar."

"What do you mean?" She asked without pulling away.

"When you sung in the club last year, your singing sounded so familiar but I couldn't place where I've heard it before."

"So I guess now you know."

"Yeah. Now I know." He smiled at her and he hugged her even tighter.

-*- Months later -*-

"Know, how in Sam heck are we going to get there?" Madison mumbled to herself as she stared at a map of Greece. Mr. DeSoto took the wheel of their rent car and he started his way out of the rent place.

"Mom, it's not that hard. Just follow the signs to Larissa, finding the house would be the hard part." Roscoe said as he dangled Brise's rattle above her. The month old little girl squealed as she tried to reach the rattle.

"That's where I come in." Alex yanked the rattle from Roscoe's hand and handed it to Brise. "I know Larissa like the back of my hand; I'll help find the house."

"I still can't believe Nikita moved to Greece." Mr. DeSoto exclaimed. "She dumped her protector and everything."

"Well I'm not surprised." The others said at the same time.

Madison looked up from the map. "She fell in love with a god. I knew the moment I heard her say that she'd be moving."

"So did I." Alex added.

"Besides," Roscoe started, "she's a full on demigoddess _and _she has an even bigger responsibility."

About an hour later the car rolled up to a one story home in a deed restricted community. Mr. DeSoto parked the car behind Nikita's new silver Skoda Yeti (1). After a while of unloading the bags from the trunk of the car, the gang went up to the door and rung the doorbell. Madison clapped in anticipation. Seconds later the door opened and Nikita stood in the doorway. Dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans she smiled at her family. "Hello. Glad you didn't get lost. I was expecting you to call saying that you were lost."

"Nope!" Alex yelled as she switched the baby carrier from her right hand to her left. "They had me to guide them." Alex leaned in and gave Nikita a hug with her right arm. "Hey girl…"

Roscoe smiled. "You are the greatest guide ever Alex." With a chuckle he gave Nikita a hug with bags in his hands. "Do you mind if we go in?"

"No. Go on right ahead. Anteros is inside." She stepped outside and allowed Roscoe and Alex to go in. Nikita looked at Mr. DeSoto and Madison. "Hey."

Madison gave Nikita a big hug. "Hello Nikita! How's life back in Greece?" She moved away from the hug.

As Mr. DeSoto gave Nikita a small hug she answered, "It's been great. There still need to be a bit more situated but thank the gods I have Anteros with me to help." Nikita took a bag and went inside the house followed by Mr. DeSoto and then Madison who closed the door behind her. Inside the bags were accumulated in a corner and Nikita lead the two into the family room. As they entered Nikita introduced them to Anteros. "Anteros, this is Roscoe the V and Madison. You can just call papa here Mr. DeSoto. Guys, this is Anteros."

The three shook hands. Anteros who wore jeans and a custom made tank top smiled and placed an arm around Nikita's shoulders. "She has told me so much about you. You are like her parents."

"Yes, well, that's why we only had one child and not two." Mr. DeSoto said as he sat down in a loveseat.

"Speaking of children, where's your little one?" Madison asked as she looked around.

"Right here." Nikita said. She pulled out a napping baby from a crib. The baby rested perfectly in her arms. The little baby boy wore nothing but a diaper. His red hair already thick and wavy. His wings, black butterfly wings (2), were tucked gently behind the little baby's back. Without him even waking, Nikita gently handed him over to Madison.

"Aw…" Madison cooed. "He's so cute! Isn't he cute?" She asked her husband.

He chuckled. "Yeah, and the wings aren't even a big shocker to me."

Roscoe smiled at the baby in his mother's arms. "What's his name?"

Anteros answered. "Aegeus Jay."

Nikita smiled and placed a hand on Anteros' arm. "But we just call him Jay."

"Hey Jay." Roscoe greeted. "Oh! J-man! That's my nickname for him!"

Chuckles were heard. Alex took her own child out of the carrier and brought her over to Jay. "Hey J-man." She greeted adopting Roscoe's nickname for him. "I'm Alex, and this is my daughter Brise. Say hello Brise."

"Hi…" The little girl spoke softly as she stared at the boy.

Jay opens his hazel eyes and looked up. His eyes hit Brise's and he smiled. He coos and points at the girl. The adults laugh as Jay tries to get out of Madison's arms to get to Brise. Alex chuckled. "I think little Jay here has a crush on Brise."

"It also looks as if she likes him too." Madison said as she handed Jay back to his mother.

"Hmm." Nikita took Jay in her arms, he still struggling to get to Brise. "What do you think Anteros?"

Anteros smiles and looks at the two babies. "I think the possibility is high." The two babies then laugh and coo as they continue to look at each other.

The end. Once again please review.

* * *

1: Skoda Yeti- a type of Greek car.

2: Black butterfly wings- black because it's a 'recessive gene' to have black wings on Nikita's side of the family and of course butterfly wings because of his dad.


End file.
